Siamo solo noi due
by Mitsuki91
Summary: Lord Voldemort è sopravvissuto al rimbalzo del suo stesso incantesimo e Ginny Weasley ne è la causa. Lei è il suo ultimo Horcrux rimasto: dopo essersi occupato di Harry Potter la rapisce e decide di tenerla al sicuro, almeno finché non avrà trovato un modo per potersene sbarazzare senza rinunciare alla sua immortalità. Ma se fra i due le cose andassero diversamente?
1. Chapter 1

**Questa storia nasce per colpa di Risuccia Slytherin u.u come al solito u.u dopo che ha letto un'altra Tom/Ginny stupenda, per una serie di cose ci ho pensato e… E' uscito questo. Doveva essere una OS e invece sto già scrivendo il quarto capitolo, mannaggia a lei e al tempo che non ho è.é**

**Bene, quindi… Gustatevi questo prologo e fatemi sapere che ne pensate =)**

* * *

**Prologo**

"_Quando il contenitore magico è ancora intatto, il frammento di anima che conserva può volare dentro e fuori da chi si avvicina troppo all'oggetto. Non dico se lo si tiene in mano troppo a lungo, toccarlo non c'entra. Parlo di una vicinanza emotiva. Ginny aveva versato il cuore in quel diario e si era resa vulnerabile. Se ci si affeziona troppo a un Horcrux o si dipende da esso, sono guai."_

_Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e i Doni della morte_

In quel momento, quando aveva visto il rimbalzo del suo stesso incantesimo venirgli incontro, aveva davvero avuto paura di morire. Si era sentito in trappola, spaventato come il bambino che non avrebbe mai voluto essere, perché se le parole di Potter erano vere… Se tutti i suoi Horcrux erano stati distrutti…

Poi l'incantesimo l'aveva colpito.

Aveva sentito qualcosa, qualcosa che non era suo ma che in un certo senso gli apparteneva.

Aveva sentito il cuore gonfiarsi di sollievo ed emozione, aveva visto Potter circondato dai combattenti di Hogwarts, che esultavano e l'abbracciavano, aveva teso una mano, una mano esile e sottile e piena di lentiggini, come per raggiungerlo… E poi era riemerso da quel miscuglio di sensazioni che non gli appartenevano e si era reso conto di essere vivo, dopotutto.

Aveva capito subito cos'era successo e non c'era tempo per chiedersi il come e il perché fosse avvenuta una cosa simile – un'idea ce l'aveva, però avrebbe dovuto indagare più a fondo.

Nella confusione di quelli stolti che credevano di aver vinto si rialzò, disarmò una persona qualsiasi prendendola alle spalle – cogliendola di sorpresa – e ricominciò ad uccidere, per poter arrivare finalmente, una volta per tutte, a Potter.

Presto ricominciarono le urla e la gente si rese conto di quello che era successo: anche i suoi Mangiamorte ripresero a combattere, più temibili ed entusiasti che mai, ma Lord Voldemort non aveva tempo di crogiolarsi nell'esultanza della battaglia: aveva due missioni importantissime da portare a termine, prima che qualcuno facesse quello che non avrebbe dovuto mai e poi mai fare.

Individuò Potter, che era impallidito e combatteva assieme agli altri, e stavolta si premunì di ucciderlo sul serio: non con un Avada, a cui il ragazzo sembrava immune, ma con un bel Sectumsempra. Dopo aver scavalcato il corpo morente del ragazzo, ed avergli rubato dalle mani la bacchetta di sambuco, Voldemort cambiò rotta e obbiettivo e si mise a cercare la ragazza, Ginny Weasley.

La trovò qualche minuto più tardi, schiacciata al muro che combatteva con due dei suoi, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Uno strappo allo stomaco gli fece capire che lei aveva visto Potter senza vita, che si stava disperando e che stava soffrendo. Per amore. Bah, povera stolta…

"Lasciatela stare! Lei è mia." disse Voldemort, avvicinandosi. Era fondamentale che nessuno la uccidesse. I suoi si fecero subito da parte e lui la schiantò, facendola svenire. Si avvicinò e la prese fra le braccia; poi, poco prima di smaterializzarsi, urlò ai Mangiamorte di continuare a combattere in attesa del suo ritorno.

La portò al Malfoy Manor, che da quel momento si sarebbe chiamato Riddle Manor: Narcissa avrebbe pagato caro il suo tradimento, e con lei tutta la sua famiglia. Chiamò qualcuno a gran voce e vennero le sorelle Greengrass ad accoglierlo.

"Voi due! Statemi bene a sentire. Dovete portare questa ragazza in una delle stanze più belle e provvedere a che non si svegli finché non sarò tornato. Sono stato chiaro? Che non le venga torto neanche un capello, altrimenti dovrete risponderne a me personalmente."

Le due ragazze annuirono, spaventate, e Voldemort ficcò con poca grazia Ginny nelle mani di Daphne.

Tornò alla battaglia e, forte della sua ritrovata immortalità e della bacchetta di sambuco di cui ora era il legittimo padrone, aiutò i suoi Mangiamorte a fare una strage.

Da quel giorno iniziò l'era di Lord Voldemort.

Una volta tornato al Manor il Signore Oscuro si fece curare le poche ferite riportate, convocò la famiglia Malfoy per punirla adeguatamente – senza ucciderla, perché gli serviva Lucius in vita per il trasferimento di proprietà del Manor – e si fece dare un bilancio della guerra appena svoltasi. Avevano perso un sacco di persone, di fedeli Mangiamorte, però l'Ordine era stato decimato e della resistenza non rimaneva che uno sparuto gruppo disorganizzato. Voldemort sorrise nell'apprendere quella notizia, poi convocò le sorelle Greengrass e chiese notizie di Ginny Weasley.

Venne a parlargli Daphne, poiché Astoria era rimasta con la ragazza. Gli disse che l'avevano curata dalle ferite riportate in battaglia e che Ginny sembrava stare tutto sommato bene. Non si era ancora svegliata.

"Portatemela qui, subito." disse Voldemort.

Daphne si inchinò e si affrettò ad eseguire gli ordini.

Voldemort aveva congedato tutti i suoi Mangiamorte e aveva ordinato loro di andarsene dal Manor prima di chiamare le sorelle Greengrass, quindi ora era solo mentre aspettava la ragazza. Stava camminando avanti e indietro nel grande salone principale della villa e rifletteva sulle teorie che aveva elaborato durante la battaglia.

Ginevra Weasley aveva agito per lui come un Horcrux, su questo non vi era dubbio. Come mai? Possibile che una parte dell'anima che lui stesso aveva imprigionato nel diario fosse rimasta aggrappata a lei? Forse perché quella stupida ragazzina aveva riversato il suo _cuore_ nel diario… E quando ci si affeziona ad un Horcrux, esso può entrare e uscire dalla persona al contenitore che lo ha ospitato…

Strana cosa, il cuore. Voldemort era stato costretto ad ascoltare le lagne di quella ragazza per ben un anno e mai come in quel momento aveva creduto che la cosa potesse ritornargli così utile. Tanto da salvargli la vita… Avrebbe dovuto trovare al più presto un modo per trasferire quel pezzo di anima da Ginny a qualcos'altro. Non era mai saggio affidarsi ad un essere vivente per custodire certe cose. E se Potter aveva ragione, se tutti i suoi altri Horcrux erano andati distrutti… La sua anima era troppo lacerata per poterla spezzare di nuovo. Avrebbe dovuto affidarsi solo a Ginevra Weasley, mentre cercava il modo di sbarazzarsene e conservare intatta quella piccola parte di anima.

In quel momento Ginny era la sua unica debolezza, la sola cosa che lo separava dalla morte, e per questo aveva insistito a che nessuno ne venisse a conoscenza. Avrebbe legato le sorelle Greengrass a sé con un Voto Infrangibile e, d'ora in avanti, Malfoy Manor sarebbe stata la dimora sua e di quella ragazzina. Siccome prevedeva una convivenza difficile, aveva già in mente un piano.

Daphne tornò, portando di nuovo in braccio la ragazza, aiutata da Astoria. Ad un cenno di Voldemort la poggiò sul tappeto pregiato che si trovava in mezzo al salone.

"Prima di congedarvi… Avete parlato a qualcuno della presenza di Ginevra in questa casa?"

Le due ragazze impallidirono, intimidite dalla sola presenza di Voldemort.

"No, mio signore."

L'uomo, non del tutto convinto, usò la Legilmanzia su di loro. Una volta appurato che no, non mentivano, chiese loro di stringere il Voto Infrangibile. Ovviamente le due non potevano neanche _pensare_ di opporsi.

"Bene, ascoltate attentamente quello che dico" disse Voldemort, una volta che il rito fu eseguito "D'ora in avanti voi due vivrete qui e vi occuperete di Ginevra a tempo pieno. Dovrete soddisfare ogni sua richiesta, per quanto minima, senza però farla uscire dal Manor o scappare in alcun modo. Non deve neppure avere l'occasione di mettersi in contatto con i suoi parenti o con la resistenza rimasta: la tratterete come la signora del Manor e sarete per lei le sua dame di compagnia. Tutto chiaro?"

Le due annuirono e Voldemort le congedò.

"Bene bene… Siamo soli… Veniamo a noi, Ginevra. _Reinnerva_!"

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e si sedette. Si guardò intorno, confusa, e poi vide il Signore Oscuro osservarla con pacato interesse. Per un momento il terrore s'impadronì dei suoi occhi, poi essi divennero sprezzanti e la sua bocca si piegò in una smorfia di dolore. Ginny si mise velocemente in piedi.

"TU! Come osi farmi prigioniera?! Credi che ti dirò qualcosa?! Che cederò alle tue torture?! Piuttosto mi faccio uccidere!"

Cercò di sputargli addosso, con scarsi risultati. Si pulì il viso con la manica della veste e continuò a puntargli contro l'indice. Tremava.

"Harry Potter è morto." disse Voldemort, sorridendo.

La sua era una gioia crudele, finalmente il suo nemico era stato sconfitto: ma, nello stesso momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole, sentì il cuore stringersi e il dolore farsi spazio nel suo corpo. O meglio, nel corpo di Ginevra. A quanto pare erano più interconnessi di quanto pensasse… Era un altro ostacolo da aggirare: odiava doversi sentire come una ragazzina infatuata e disillusa, ma sarebbe comunque durato poco. Il tempo di attuare il suo piano e, forse, quella dote sarebbe potuta tornargli utile.

Almeno avrebbe saputo _quanto_ le avrebbe fatto male.

"E credi che cederò per questo?! TI SBAGLI! IO NON LO TRADIRO' MAI!"

Il sorriso di Voldemort si fece ancora più largo.

"Tu l'hai già tradito."

Lei parve rimanere interdetta. Si riscosse quasi subito.

"Menti! Cosa mi hai fatto?!"

"Oh, ma hai fatto tutta da sola, cara Ginevra. Ti ricordi il tuo bellissimo diario? Quello che tenevi al primo anno di scuola, quello a cui raccontavi tutto?"

Lord Voldemort camminava per il salone, il sorriso smagliante su quella faccia non più umana. Sentiva il dubbio insinuarsi in lei e godeva di quella sensazione.

"Tu mi hai solo usato, all'epoca, ero una ragazzina ingenua!"

"Oh, sì, ti ho usato. Ma con risvolti ancor più… Come dire… Grandi? Di quelli programmati all'inizio. Vedi, se tu non avessi aperto il tuo cuore a quella parte di me… Ora io sarei probabilmente morto. E invece… Hai dato uno spazio ad una parte di me dentro di te, sei diventata tu stessa un Horcrux e, grazie a quello, io ancora vivo! Non vedi la portata del tuo tradimento?"

Voldemort sentì tutta la disperazione, la consapevolezza, il dolore dentro al corpo della ragazza. Lo sentì e Ginny ne fu schiacciata, tanto che le sue gambe cedettero e lei si trovò in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

Il Signore Oscuro rise, fino a che la ragazza si riscosse e si rimise in piedi, di nuovo tremante, ma più determinata che mai.

"E allora morirò, e ti porterò con me nella tomba!" urlò, cercando di affondare le sue stesse mani nella carne.

Lord Voldemort smise di ridere.

"Non credo proprio."

La immobilizzò prima che potesse ferirsi sul serio e lei lo guardò malissimo. Piangeva, e nei suoi occhi c'era il dolore e la rabbia.

"Credi davvero che ti avrei detto tutto questo, se non fossi stato sicuro al cento per cento di poterti impedire di ucciderti? _OBLIVION_."

Gli occhi di Ginny divennero vacui mentre Lord Voldemort pregustava il suo trionfo. Con un altro colpo di bacchetta la fece cadere in un sonno profondo e la liberò dalla pastoia. Chiamò di nuovo le sorelle Greengrass e la fece portare via.

Ora avrebbe dovuto solo aspettare, vedere quanto la ragazza ricordasse della sua vecchia vita e, nel frattempo, cercare un modo per preservare la sua parte di anima all'interno di un altro contenitore, opportunamente designato.

Lord Voldemort rise, chiamò un Elfo e si fece consegnare del vino, con cui brindò, da solo, alla sua vittoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! =D**

**Dato che ho pronti già cinque capitoli, e che Risa freme dalla voglia di leggere questa storia… Posterò u.u**

**Volevo fare solo un piccolo appunto. La storia nasceva per essere OS, tramutatasi in mini-long, tramutatasi infine in un progetto epocale =..= ebbene, questo ve lo dico perché questi primi due capitoli possono sembrarvi, come dire, "frettolosi"… Non è così. Certo, sono un po' striminziti e ho sorvolato su alcune cose, vero (come la preparazione della pozione in questo caso), però… E' che ho UN SACCO da scrivere, inoltre li avevo già scritti prima che mi venisse in mente l'idea di trasformarla in long-long. Vi posso assicurare che dal prossimo capitolo in avanti non ci sarà più nulla (o quasi) di raccontato, ma solo del mostrato.**

**Bene, ora che vi ho annoiato con questa premessa XD ringrazio chi mi segue e preferisce e chi ha recensito lo scorso capitolo =)**

**Siccome questo è, finora, il mio progetto più grande, sarei lieta di ricevere diversi pareri… Fatemi sapere che ne pensate =)**

**Buona lettura! =D**

* * *

**Un corpo più consono**

Ginevra Weasley si svegliò in un ampio letto a baldacchino bianco, con un leggero mal di testa e il ricordo del suo solo nome.

"Dove sono? Che succede?"

Una ragazza con gli occhi azzurri e i capelli castani le si avvicinò. Sembrava spaventata e sorrise appena.

"Lady Ginevra, ben svegliata."

"Lady? Perché mi chiami lady? Chi sei?"

La sconosciuta ebbe un attimo di smarrimento a quelle parole, poi il sorriso tornò a farsi strada sul suo volto.

"Sono Daphne, mia signora, la vostra dama di compagnia. Devo farle, ehm, fare il bagno. E' caduta giocando in giardino e quindi… E' sporca. E' rimasta svenuta per un po', ero preoccupata."

Daphne non aveva idea di cosa il Signore Oscuro avesse fatto alla ragazza, ma non era sua intenzione contraddirlo. Sembrava obliviata, e se queste erano le volontà del suo Signore… Lui aveva detto che Ginny sarebbe dovuta diventare la lady del castello. Lei stava solo eseguendo gli ordini.

"Io… Io non ricordo. Non ricordo nulla." gli occhi della ragazza si riempirono di lacrime e disperazione "Chi sono? Cosa ci faccio qui? Non c'è niente di famigliare!"

"Lady Ginevra, la capisco, però… Il bagno… Magari poi si sentirà meglio."

Daphne cercò di allungare una mano, ma appena Ginny la vide avanzare verso di sé si mise a urlare e si ritrasse.

"Non mi toccare! Chi sei? Chi sono io? Fa male! Fa tanto male!"

"Lady Ginevra…"

Daphe fece un cenno alla sorella, che era rimasta in disparte, e Astoria uscì a cercare Lord Voldemort, mentre lei cercava di calmare Ginny e non sapeva come comportarsi.

"No, vattene via! Tom! Dov'è Tom?! Dov'è il mio diario?! Vattene via!"

Nel frattempo, Lord Voldemort si era diretto in biblioteca e stava cercando nei tomi più antichi qualche informazione sull'eventuale 'travaso' degli Horcrux. Finora non aveva trovato nulla ed era abbastanza frustrato, così quando Astoria venne ad avvisarlo le puntò la bacchetta alla gola e la Cruciò.

"S-Signore… La prego… G-Ginny…" disse Astoria, quando il dolore scemò.

Nel sentire quelle parole l'uomo le passò accanto e, senza degnarla di uno sguardo, uscì dalla stanza per andare verso quella di Ginevra. Quella ragazzina petulante, che voleva da lui?

Appena entrò nella camera si rese conto della situazione: Ginevra urlava e si dimenava mentre Daphne cercava di calmarla e rassicurarla.

"Che succede?" chiese, facendo tacere per un momento le due donne.

Poi Ginevra riprese ad urlare, come se avesse visto il diavolo in persona.

Daphne si staccò da lei e si profuse in scuse, farfugliando qualcosa sul fatto che Ginny non ricordava niente e aveva paura. Chiedeva del diario e di un tale Tom, a quanto pareva.

Lord Voldemort, stanco di tutti quei piagnistei, schiantò ancora una volta la ragazza.

Disse a Daphne di procurarle un diario e si ritirò nelle sue stanze per pensare.

E così, Ginny Weasley chiedeva di lui? O meglio, di Tom?

Come faceva a ricordarselo nonostante l'_Oblivion_?

Lord Voldemort rifletté, finché giunse ad una conclusione: la parte della sua anima che viveva in quella ragazzina probabilmente non era stata per niente scalfita dall'incantesimo e, per questo, gli unici ricordi che Ginevra conservava erano quelli del periodo in cui loro due si erano legati. O meglio, in cui Ginevra si era legata a quel frammento di anima tanto da diventare essa stessa un Horcrux. Il contorno era sfuocato, forse, e lei non avrebbe dovuto avere memoria né di Hogwarts né dei suoi amici, però Tom persisteva nella sua mente e con esso il parere che aveva di lui: un ragazzo gentile, che l'ascoltava. Il suo confidente.

Probabilmente era l'unica cosa, l'unica persona, che si ricordava e solo con lui avrebbe voluto parlare. Questo era un problema, anche se facilmente risolvibile. Più che altro era una seccatura.

A Lord Voldemort non era mai importato del suo aspetto, conscio che gli esperimenti che portava avanti richiedessero un prezzo: in gioventù aveva usato il suo fascino per ammaliare la gente, vero, ma se la bellezza era il prezzo da pagare per l'immortalità, beh, non aveva esitato un attimo. Poi, una volta ottenuta quella, la sua caduta era sopraggiunta troppo rapida per porvi rimedio. E, una volta rinato in quel nuovo corpo che non gli rendeva giustizia, c'era stato sempre e solo il ragazzo a cui badare, prima di ogni altra cosa.

Ma ora Harry Potter era morto.

Il mondo magico era ai suoi piedi e presto avrebbe debellato ogni forma di resistenza. Nel frattempo poteva dedicarsi anche a quel cruccio, che gli sarebbe valso, poi, l'approvazione di Ginevra.

Essere immortali attraverso gli Horcrux presuppone un non invecchiamento del corpo, seppure una sua deformazione fosse in qualche modo necessaria. La parte di anima che viveva in lui si era plasmata un corpo dal nulla, per poter tornare a vivere com'era naturale e per aiutarlo a conquistare il mondo magico. Ma il suo corpo non era altro che un involucro, un _contenitore,_ e come esso poteva essere plasmato, sia attraverso incantesimi estetici banali, sia con metodi oscuri e sconosciuti ai più.

Studiò quindi il metodo corretto per tornare ad avere l'aspetto fisico di un tempo. Gli occorse una settimana, durante la quale Ginevra Weasley venne fatta cadere in un sonno incantato e tenuta in vita tramite incantesimi. Alla fine la pozione fu messa a punto e Lord Voldemort richiamò al Manor i suoi fedelissimi, con la scusa di organizzare una festa per la vittoria.

Astoria rimase chiusa in camera a sorvegliare Ginny: sulla stanza erano stati apposti diversi incantesimi che solo Voldemort in persona poteva sciogliere. Daphne venne invece invitata alla festa, di modo che il Signore Oscuro potesse accertarsi che almeno lei _vedesse_.

L'organizzazione del banchetto fu affidata agli Elfi: anche se controvoglia essi obbedirono, in quanto Lucius diede loro l'ordine dietro minaccia di morte. Quella era un'altra questione da risolvere al più presto.

Arrivarono tutti alla festa, tutti i sopravvissuti: I fratelli Lestrange, i genitori delle sorelle Greengrass, i Parkinson, Tiger e Goyle con le mogli, Mulciber, Avery. Non erano in molti, ma presto le loro fila sarebbero state di nuovo piene.

"Signore e signori" esordì Voldemort, alzando un calice di vino "Sono lieto di invitarvi a questa festa, festa che celebra la mia ascesa sul mondo magico. Prima di iniziare, però, devo porre rimedio ad un'incresciosa questione. Per questo ho invitato qui oggi il Ministro in persona: salutate tutti O'Touse."

Ci furono dei saluti cortesi, poi il Signore Oscuro prese di nuovo la parola.

"Mulciber, portami i nostri prigionieri."

L'uomo si affrettò ad eseguire e i Malfoy vennero condotti al centro della sala.

Erano messi male: Lucius aveva un occhio gonfio e pesto, Narcissa il labbro spaccato e diversi lividi, Draco varie ferite sul viso e sul corpo. Non indossavano altro che stracci e sembravano ridotti l'ombra di loro stessi.

"Lucius, mio caro amico… Penso che tu capisca perché ho dovuto punirvi, vero? Tua moglie mi ha mentito, sostenendo che Potter fosse morto."

"Mio signore…" provò a dire la donna, ma venne fatta tacere da un pigro gesto della bacchetta di Voldemort.

"Tuttavia io sono magnanimo, quindi sono disposto a perdonarvi e a riaccogliervi tra le mie fila. Dietro" aggiunse poi, lo sguardo ridotto ad una fessura "Pagamento."

"Tutto quello che vuole, mio signore… Tutto." disse Lucius, cercando di inchinarsi.

Voldemort sorrise.

"Ebbene, Lucius, considererò il generoso dono di questo Manor, più buona parte delle tue proprietà e dei tuoi soldi, un adeguato risarcimento. Non ti preoccupare: a te a alla tua famiglia rimarrà di che vivere, magari non così nel lusso come prima, ma pranzo e cena saranno sempre presenti sulla tua tavola. Allora, sono o non sono generoso?"

Lucius impallidì. Narcissa gli strinse una mano, facendogli capire che non avevano scelta, così l'uomo sussurrò: "Sì, mio signore."

"Benissimo! Ministro, ha qui i documenti necessari?"

"Naturalmente." rispose l'uomo, prendendo dei fogli da una valigetta e avanzando verso i Malfoy. Tese a Lucius una piuma d'oca dall'aria ufficiale e gli indicò dove firmare.

L'uomo, tremante, non poté far altro che eseguire. Dopo che ebbe finito di scrivere il suo nome per l'ultima volta, i fogli brillarono e svanirono nel nulla.

"Il contratto magico è concluso. D'ora in avanti sarà vincolante, fino ad un'espressa revoca."

Lord Voldemort sorrise ancora.

"Benissimo! Amici miei, perché non date ai nostri nuovi ospiti dei vestiti più decorsi? Ora che hanno il mio perdono, sono i benvenuti alla _mia_ tavola."

Alcuni Mangiamorte spinsero fuori dalla sala i Malfoy e li fecero cambiare.

La festa procedette senza intoppi. Erano tutti entusiasti e su di giri.

Alla fine della serata Lord Voldemort richiamò di nuovo l'attenzione su di sé.

"Miei fedeli, vi è un altro motivo per il quale oggi vi ho riunito qui. Potete considerarlo un vezzo, da parte mia, eppure… Sono certo che non lo disprezzerete, che per voi non cambierà nulla. Dopotutto, sarò sempre il vostro Signore."

Tutti si fermarono e non fiatarono, osservando l'uomo estrarre una piccola fiala dalla veste.

"Durante questa settimana ho ideato questa pozione, che è in grado di ridarmi un aspetto giovanile. Quale modo migliore per festeggiare l'inizio di una nuova era, che cambiare io stesso? Solo nell'aspetto, ovviamente. Ebbene, siete tutti invitati ad osservare il mio mutamento, cosicché ognuno di voi possa imprimersi la mia nuova forma nella sua mente, e non dubitare neanche per un attimo. Sarò sempre io a darvi ordini, sarò sempre io a cui dovrete inchinarvi, sarò sempre io a cui dovete mostrare rispetto. Solo, avrò dei connotati diversi. Quindi… Alla mia salute."

Lord Voldemort bevve la fiala e fece una smorfia. Era amarissima, ma l'uomo era anche sicuro che avrebbe funzionato. Presto la sua pelle sembrò crepitare e ripiegarsi su sé stessa, il sui viso parve sciogliersi e rimescolarsi, i suoi muscoli si tesero e cambiarono forma, ritornando tonici giovanili.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Lord Voldemort era il ritratto di Tom Riddle a diciassette anni: un ragazzo moro, alto, attraente e _giovane_.

Tutti rimasero in silenzio, troppo stupefatti per poter dire qualsiasi cosa. Poi Daphne Greengrass osò.

"Mio Signore… Siete stupendo."

Da quel momento tutti si sperticarono in complimenti, che Voldemort mise a tacere alzando semplicemente la mano.

"Sì, vi ringrazio. Trovo che questo aspetto mi sia più consono: dopotutto che senso avrebbe avere un corpo vecchio e deformato quando si è immortali? Comunque, ora tutto quello che vi dovevo dire e mostrare si è concluso. La festa è finita, potete tornare alle vostre dimore. Vi convocherò ancora più avanti se ce ne sarà bisogno."

Tutti gli ospiti si inchinarono e lo salutarono, prima di uscire dal Manor e smaterializzarsi nelle rispettive case.

Solo Daphne rimase, come il suo signore le aveva detto di fare.

"Daphne." la chiamò lui, sorridendo. La ragazza arrossì, affascinata suo malgrado, e Voldemort se ne compiacque "Portami nella sua stanza. E' tempo di svegliare nuovamente Ginevra Weasley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bene, ho deciso di aggiornare anche questa storia =)**

**La sessione di esami sta per finire, anche se ho un sacco di altre cose da scrivere… Beh, questa storia è la mia bambina preferita, ora come ora *-* Appena avrò finito le OS per i contest a cui sono iscritta credo che ci lavorerò praticamente giorno e notte XD**

**Nel frattempo vi lascio il capitolo, dato che è già scritto 3**

**Ringrazio chi mi segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi recensisce =) mi fa molto piacere sapere che la storia è apprezzata! =)**

**Buona lettura =)**

* * *

**Una recita perfetta**

Ginny venne svegliata da Daphne, su indicazione di Voldemort.

Come la volta prima scoppiò subito in lacrime e cercò di ritrarsi, sebbene fosse molto debole: gli incantesimi l'avevano tenuta in vita nonostante il sonno, certo, ma non riuscivano a nutrirla comunque a sufficienza. La ragazza si sentiva sperduta e mormorava il nome di Tom fra le lacrime.

"Ginevra, sono qui."

Lord Voldemort, nei panni neo-ritrovati di Tom Riddle, fece la sua apparizione in scena. Lo sguardo preoccupato, la voce ansiosa, la postura del corpo lievemente tesa: era un attore nato.

"T-Tom!"

Ginevra si sentì immensamente sollevata, cosa che non sfuggì a Voldemort, che sorrise fra sé e sé, compiaciuto.

"Io… Non ricordo più niente! Solo il mio nome e… Te… E il diario… Il nostro diario… Te lo ricordi anche tu?! Che è successo?! Sono così confusa…"

Voldemort ebbe un moto di fastidio nel sentire il termine "nostro", ma lo mascherò bene. Si avvicinò al letto e si sedette, poggiando una mano su quella della ragazza.

"Oh, Ginevra, mi hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo. Anche questa tua amnesia… Non è normale. Cosa ricordi esattamente?" la voce era carica d'ansia al punto giusto, tanto che persino Daphne e Astoria, che avevano assistito a tutta la scena, per un secondo si convinsero che l'uomo fosse davvero preoccupato per lei.

"Io… Te l'ho detto… So di chiamarmi Ginny Weasley… So più o meno come sono fatta… E poi ricordo te… Che mi scrivevi dal diario quando mi confidavo… E… Nient'altro, non ricordo niente! Neppure com'era fatto il luogo da cui ti scrivevo o di che ti parlavo! Ricordo solo quello e ricordo te…"

"Ginevra, in che anno siamo? Questo lo sai?"

Lei lo guardò per un momento, stralunata, e poi aprì la bocca, incerta.

"Penso… Credo… Il 1992? Però aspetta…" si guardò meglio e tolse la mano da quella di Tom, per tastarsi i seni "Forse è passato più tempo… Quanti anni ho?!"

Il ragazzo – colui che sembrava tale – sospirò, in una perfetta imitazione di una persona affranta.

"Hai sedici anni, Ginevra. E' il 1998. Sei una ragazza che ho generosamente accolto nella mia casa, dopo che hai iniziato a confidarti con il mio diario, dato che la tua famiglia era troppo povera per poterti mantenere. Non ti ricordi assolutamente nulla?"

Lei scosse la testa, mentre grosse lacrime cominciavano a colarle dalle guancie. Voldemort sperò che non si mettesse di nuovo ad urlare.

"Dai, vieni qui" disse invece, allargando la braccia e cullandola nella sua stretta "Va tutto bene. Vedrai che ti tornerà la memoria."

Ginny si fece scappare un singhiozzo.

"Non sta bene piangere, per una lady. Dai, su."

Lui non aveva mai sopportato i bambini che piangevano, sin da quando era stato costretto ad ascoltarli in orfanotrofio.

"L-lady?" chiese lei, ricomponendosi e asciugandosi gli occhi.

"Sì, lady. Accogliendoti a casa mia ho fatto di te una lady: LA lady. Vedi quelle due ragazze laggiù? Loro sono le tue dame di compagnia. Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, loro sono costrette a fare qualunque cosa tu voglia. Non disperare: andrà tutto apposto, tornerà tutto come prima."

"Oh, Tom…" Ginny si strinse ancora più a lui, che non la allontanò e, anzi, le carezzò i capelli, in un gesto all'apparenza tenero e protettivo. In realtà era tutta una recita, studiata sin nei minimi dettagli. Ginny doveva pendere dalle sue labbra "Come farei se non ci fossi tu? Se non ci fossi stato… Io…"

"Eppure sono qui. Guardami, dai. Sono qui, mi vedi? Purtroppo non posso passare tutto il mio tempo con te, però cercherò di fare il possibile. E Daphne e Astoria sono qui per te, e ci sono anche gli Elfi Domestici. Ti ricordi cosa sono gli Elfi Domestici?"

La ragazza annuì, sollevata nel ricordare qualcosa.

"Sì… Sì. Ne ho sentito parlare: sono i servitori delle famiglie dei maghi più potenti. Non credevo… Non credevo di averne."

Voldemort sorrise.

"Se sei una lady, ed io un lord, è ovvio che in casa ce ne siano."

Lei si strinse ancor di più al ragazzo, rincuorata.

"… Tom, sai, prima è successa una cosa strana."

"Che cosa, Ginevra?"

"Ecco, io… Mi ero già risvegliata, senza memoria, e una delle ragazze, Daphne, si stava avvicinando a me… Ma ero spaventata… Poi però è arrivato un uomo, un uomo spaventoso, era tutto… Bianco, e senza un pelo, e non aveva il naso… Aveva gli occhi rossi e mi ha puntato addosso una bacchetta e poi… Credo che mi abbia Schiantata… Non ricordo più nulla…"

Voldemort aveva continuato a stringerla a sé e ad accarezzarle la schiena. Le sfiorò la testa con le labbra.

"Era solo un brutto sogno, Ginevra. Quell'uomo non esiste. Qui ci siamo solo io, te, le tue due dame e gli Elfi."

Daphne e Astoria rabbrividirono di fronte alla bugia. Era stata detta con tale maestria, e la voce di Voldemort suonava così vera, così vellutata… Per un momento aveva persuaso anche loro.

Ginny annusò il buon odore di Tom prima di calmarsi e di sciogliere l'abbraccio.

"Grazie."

"E di cosa?"

"Di avermi rassicurato, di… Di essere qui… Io… Non so più chi sono, però…"

Lui le carezzò una guancia con le dita e sorrise.

"La tua felicità è la mia felicità, lady Ginevra. Ora che sei abbastanza calma accetterai l'aiuto di Daphne? Propongo che tu ti faccia un bagno, per prima cosa. Poi potrai mangiare. Daphne e Astoria si occuperanno di te al meglio, ne sono sicura."

Ginny annuì, un po' più fiduciosa.

"Allora ti lascio, per il momento. Ho degli affari da sbrigare."

Voldemort si alzò e la ragazza si sentì per un attimo sperduta, ma si riprese subito.

"Tom!" esclamò, prima che il ragazzo uscisse dalla stanza.

"Dimmi, Ginevra."

"E se voglio di nuovo vederti e parlare con te?"

"Chiedi a Daphne e lei mi avviserà. Verrò da te appena posso, però sono molto occupato, davvero. Farò il possibile."

I suoi occhi emanavano dispiacere e contrizione e Ginevra si convinse. Annuì e Tom sparì dalla sua vista.

"Lady…" disse allora Daphne, avvicinandosi "L'accompagno nella sala da bagno?"

Ginny strinse gli occhi un attimo, come per cercare di ricordare qualcosa. Alla fine i suoi sforzi risultarono vani e si arrese, con un sospiro.

"Va bene, Daphne. Facciamo in fretta: ho fame."

* * *

Lord Voldemort era riuscito a percepire ogni sensazione della ragazza mentre era nella sua stanza a rassicurarla. Procedeva bene, molto bene.

Lui era il suo unico punto di riferimento per lei, Ginevra l'ascoltava e si fidava ciecamente di ciò che diceva. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.

Certo, c'era la seccatura di doverle stare appresso, ma non era forse un prezzo consono da pagare per la preservazione del suo ultimo Horcrux? D'ora in avanti si sarebbe occupato solamente di cercare un metodo per il travaso, ma non era così semplice. Il fatto che Ginevra Weasley sembrasse ferma all'età di undici anni, come testa, la rendeva un impegno fastidioso, eppure necessario.

Il Signore Oscuro si diresse immediatamente verso la biblioteca, per consultare qualche tomo antico.

Doveva solo continuare a cercare e, presto, la soluzione sarebbe arrivata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scusate per gli aggiornamenti davvero radi, ma ho appena ricominciato le lezioni in uni e devo ancora prendere il ritmo ..**

**E' anche da un po' che non scrivo, ma prometto di ritagliarmi presto uno spazio apposta e di finire le mie storie u.u essenzialmente mi mancano solo questa e un'altra… Mi ci metto d'impegno, lo giuro, davvero ..**

**Bene, intanto ringrazio chi ha continuato a seguirmi/preferirmi/ricordarmi nonostante tutto e chi ha recensito =)**

**Buona lettura! =D**

* * *

**Domande**

Ginny Weasley si guardò nel grande specchio a parete dell'altrettanto enorme sala da bagno.

Era nuda, e non poteva credere a quello che vedeva.

Il suo corpo era magro e formoso. I seni erano grandi, anche se non enormi, la pancia piatta e le gambe lunghe. I fianchi formavano due bellissimi archi simmetrici e si chiudevano su una vita stretta, da donna.

Quando era cresciuta? Perché se ne stupiva così tanto?

Non ricordava nulla della sua vita, nemmeno l'essere stata bambina. Forse era colpa di Tom, dei suoi unici ricordi per lui: all'epoca era più piccola, era così che si ricordava. Ma la realtà era un'altra.

"Lady Ginvera, la vasca è pronta. Venga, prima che si raffreddi."

Ginny si girò a guardare Daphne, che l'aveva accompagnata nella stanza. Era una bella ragazza, aveva un portamento fiero nonostante lo sguardo umile e spaventato. Se Tom non le avesse detto che era la sua dama di compagnia, avrebbe pensato che fosse un nobile.

Scrollò le spalle e si avviò decisa nella vasca interrata. Forse Daphne era pure una nobile, forse Tom era così ricco e potente da potersi permettere di avere nobili al suo servizio.

L'acqua calda fu come un balsamo per lei. Si sentiva stanca e affamata, ma scoprì che la sensazione di pulito che le dava la vasca era meglio di qualsiasi cibo e letto. Daphne entrò in acqua con lei e iniziò a lavarla, mentre la ragazza si rilassava.

Era una strana sensazione, non la sentiva per niente sua. Era come se l'essere viziata e servita le fosse sempre mancato: ma Tom aveva detto che veniva da una famiglia povera, che lui l'aveva presa con sé… Forse era per quello, se i suoi ultimi – e unici – ricordi erano quelli di una bambina di undici anni allora era normale che sentisse con più forza l'estraneità del gesto rispetto alla consuetudine.

Decise di evitare di farsi paranoie ma, quando credette di esserci ormai riuscita, un dubbio si insinuò nella sua mente. Tom Riddle, il suo confidente, quello con cui aveva parlato attraverso il diario, era solamente un ragazzo. E sembrava un ragazzo anche adesso. Com'era possibile che, per lui, il tempo non fosse trascorso?

"Lady Ginevra, può uscire dalla vasca… Siete pulita, ma se state troppo tempo in ammollo la vostra pelle si rovinerà."

Ginny uscì dalla vasca, un po' inquieta. Accettò lo splendido accappatoio bianco che Daphne le porse e guardò un'ultima volta il suo corpo maturo prima di coprirsi.

Una volta tornata in camera – la sala da bagno si apriva direttamente su di essa – trovò Astoria ad aspettarla, con in mano una lunga veste da strega davvero magnifica. Ginny la prese e osservò le rifiniture splendide, i ricami dorati sullo sfondo verde. La consistenza era liscia: sembrava seta. La ragazza si tolse l'accappatoio, per niente imbarazzata dalla sua nudità, e iniziò a vestirsi, mettendo per un attimo da parte la veste e indossando prima la biancheria.

"Lady Ginevra, mi permetta di asciugarle i capelli." disse Daphne, prendendo una bacchetta da dentro la veste che si era messa in fretta e furia.

"Posso fare da sola. Dov'è la mia bacchetta?"

Le due sorelle si guardarono, palesemente a disagio.

"Sì è rotta quando siete caduta, lady Ginevra." disse infine Astoria, muovendo nervosamente un piede "Per il momento dovrà farne a meno."

Ginny considerò la cosa strana e si appuntò di chiedere a Tom anche di quello. Stare senza la bacchetta la metteva a disagio. Non era naturale… Non per una strega.

"E sia. Daphne, asciugami pure i capelli."

La ragazza si mise all'opera facendo uscire aria calda dalla bacchetta. Ginny si immerse nei propri pensieri e si rese conto che, nonostante l'amnesia, si ricordava quasi tutti gli incantesimi e le pozioni che doveva aver studiato negli anni. Era una sorta di memoria istintiva.

Una volta che fu pronta Daphne e Astoria la condussero nella grande sala da pranzo.

La villa sembrava immensa e tetra allo stesso tempo. Davvero aveva vissuto per anni in un posto così? Non aveva apportato neanche un po' di colore in quella casa? Forse era il gusto di Tom. Decise di accantonare quelle questioni e si ritrovò in una stanza enorme, che non le era per niente famigliare.

Al centro di essa troneggiava un immenso tavolo di ebano, che poteva ospitare più di tenta commensali. Dietro ad esso svettavano delle credenze altrettanto cupe e antiche, ripiene di servizi di piatti e bicchieri dall'aria molto raffinata. Tre giganteschi candelabri di cristallo appesi al soffitto illuminavano l'ambiente, la luce delle candele che si rifletteva nella superficie finalmente decorata del materiale, rendendo la sala da pranzo meno soffocante.

Ginny si avviò, incerta, vero la sedia a fianco di quella del capotavola, alla sua destra. Credeva che quello fosse il suo posto, dato che Tom avrebbe di sicuro occupato quello padronale, ma non ne era del tutto convinta. Come per la sala, come per la casa e come per tutto il resto, nessun ricordo emergeva in lei, neppure istintivo.

"Daphne… E' questo il mio posto?" chiese, titubante.

"Sì, lady Ginevra." rispose la ragazza, dopo aver assunto un'espressione smarrita.

Quelle due non la convincevano del tutto: era un'altra delle cose di cui avrebbe dovuto discutere con Tom.

"Ehm, non devo aspettare anche lui prima di mangiare? E voi non cenate?"

In realtà non sapeva neppure se fosse ora di cena. Il cielo, quando l'aveva scorto dalle finestre, era scuro e puntellato di stelle. Però lei aveva una fame assurda.

"Il nostro Signore non mangia spesso in compagnia, comunque ha già cenato." rispose Daphne, esitando, come se temesse di dire qualcosa di sbagliato "E lo stesso anche noi. E' rimasta svenuta un po', dopo… Dopo esser caduta."

"Capisco."

Uno degli Elfi, che ormai non poteva più opporsi alla volontà di quello che era diventato il suo legittimo padrone, si materializzò in quel momento con un vassoio carico di cibo.

"Spero che non le dispiaccia, lady Ginevra" intervenne Astoria. Aveva una voce più acuta di quella della sorella, rifletté Ginny "Ma prima ho ordinato la cena per lei… Ravioli e arrosto."

"Vanno benissimo." rispose la ragazza, mentre lo stomaco le brontolava in maniera indecente e lei si affrettava a mangiare. Cercò di non correre, di stare seduta composta, di comportarsi da vera lady, ma la fame era troppa. Ingurgitò tutto in meno di cinque minuti.

"Oh, era fantastico. Buonissimo." disse, poggiandosi le mani sullo stomaco e reclinando il capo all'indietro "Ora sì che sono piena!"

"Sono contenta, lady Ginevra." rispose Daphne, accennando forse il primo vero sorriso della giornata "Ora cosa vuole fare? E' stanca? Vuole riposare?"

"Mh… Non potrei vedere Tom?"

Non voleva disturbarlo, davvero, ma c'erano quelle domande che premevano per essere fatte. Ginny non era sicura di dormire sogni tranquilli, senza le risposte che chiedeva.

Il sorriso di Daphne si spense subito.

"Posso… Posso provare a chiamarlo. Anche se è molto impegnato e io non credo che…"

"Oh, per favore, fallo. Te ne sarei molto grata."

Daphne assunse un'espressione allarmata e impallidì. Per un istante Ginny pensò che la ragazza avesse _paura_ di Tom… Che sciocchezza. Tom era un caro ragazzo, visto e considerato come si era preso cura di lei.

"Vado, lady Ginevra."

Essere chiamata in quel modo la turbava. Era come se non rispondesse a quello che era. Ma, considerò Ginny, probabilmente era lo stesso motivo che la spingeva a non ricordarsi di essere stata viziata e abituata bene: la sua mente era ferma agli undici anni, prima che Tom la salvasse e che lei venisse ad abitare nella sua villa.

"Astoria, mi riporti in camera? Aspetterò lì Tom, se viene."

"Certo, lady Ginevra. Mi segua pure."

* * *

Daphne non era poi così entusiasta di dover disturbare Lord Voldemort, proprio no. Sua sorella le aveva raccontato del Cruciatus che si era beccata e lei non aveva voglia di ripetere l'esperienza. Però… Però lui aveva detto che ogni desiderio di Ginny andava esaudito. Che era giusto chiamarlo se lei lo desiderava e che solo dopo avrebbe deciso se andare o no da lei.

Daphne chiamò un Elfo, per farsi dire dove fosse il Signore Oscuro. Lui gli rispose che era in biblioteca, e la paura della ragazza aumentò: anche quanto aveva Cruciato sua sorella si trovava lì. Timidamente si fece avanti e bussò alla pesante porta di legno che chiudeva l'accesso alla biblioteca.

"Chi è?" chiese Voldemort.

Daphne aprì piano la porta e entrò nella stanza.

"Sono Daphne, mio signore. Lady Ginevra desidera vederla."

"Non adesso. Dille che sono occupato."

"Sì, mio signore."

Daphne rimase un secondo ad osservare Voldemort. L'uomo – il ragazzo – era chino su un tomo dall'aria vecchia e consunta e sembrava di malumore.

"Beh? Che vuoi ancora?" chiese lui, già pronto a punirla per la sua irriverenza.

Daphne sobbalzò e farfugliò delle scuse prima di fuggire via dalla biblioteca.

Per quanto Lord Voldemort avesse l'aspetto di un bel ragazzo, ora, rifletté, mentre ancora il cuore le martellava, rimaneva sempre un uomo dal cuore di tenebra e dall'animo malvagio.


	5. Chapter 5

**E' tanto, tanto tempo che non aggiorno. Lo so. A mia discolpa, posso solo dire di essere impegnata con l'università (e con altre diecimila storie. Ok, avrei dovuto dare la priorità a questa, ma… Non ho resistito alla "febbre da contest", perciò ormai il danno è fatto.**

**In ogni caso, il prossimo capitolo è già pronto. La mia difficoltà maggiore sta nel mostrare il cambiamento di Ginny, ma pian piano mi ci sto avvicinando.**

**Spero di non farvi aspettare più così tanto… Mi scuso, davvero.**

**Grazie mille a chi mi segue/preferisce/ricorda e a chi mi recensisce, non so come farei senza di voi *cuora***

**E ora… Buona lettura, fatemi sapere ;)**

* * *

**Promessa di un incontro**

Ginny dormì poco e male. Sognò, ma non riuscì a ricordare nulla: solo qualche immagine colorata, che turbinava troppo veloce nella sua mente per poter essere catturata, e la sensazione di paura e di sconfitta.

Si alzò che il sole era appena sorto. Astoria aveva una stanza vicina, mentre Daphne dormiva in camera con lei. La ragazza, stesa nel suo piccolo letto ad una piazza, stava ancora ronfando alla grossa.

Ginny non voleva disturbarla e decise quindi di farsi un giro per la villa, dato che non aveva niente di meglio da fare. Era di malumore per la notte pessima appena passata e non le andava di far pesare la cosa a Daphne o ad Astoria.

Si vestì con l'abito della sera prima cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile – non voleva rischiare di svegliare Daphne andando alla ricerca di altri vestiti, non sapeva neppure dove fossero – e uscì dalla camera.

Girando qua e là, salendo e scendendo scale e entrando e uscendo da stanze, ritrovò la sala da pranzo.

Tom stava facendo colazione.

"Ginevra! Sei sveglia? Ma Daphne e Astoria dove sono?"

Il ragazzo sembrava sorpreso.

Ginny si avvicinò e si sedette alla sua destra, immensamente felice: aveva sperato, infatti, di incontrarlo, però non era sicura di riuscire a farlo, in una casa così grande.

"Non ho dormito molto bene, stanotte. Credo di aver fatto un incubo… Comunque quando mi sono alzata Daphne e Astoria dormivano, non volevo svegliarle."

"Capisco." rispose Tom, con uno sguardo impassibile.

Stava pensando a come punire quelle due sciocche: aveva dato loro un solo compito, ovvero badare alla ragazza, e se l'erano fatta sfuggire in meno di un giorno.

"Ginevra, devo pregarti di non farti scrupoli, la prossima volta. Daphne e Astoria sono qui apposta, tu sei affidata a loro. Capisco che possano essere delle incompetenti, dato quello che è successo alla tua memoria, però hanno il compito di sorvegliarti, ora che non ricordi più chi sei."

Il ragazzo aveva stretto il pugno, e Ginny sentì per un attimo un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Il sollievo che aveva provato notando Tom era svanito, sostituito subito da una sorta di inquietudine.

Tom distese subito i muscoli e il suo sguardo si fece gentile e preoccupato. Aveva colto il dubbio della ragazza e cercò di rimediare, rispondendo anche a parte delle domande che lei voleva farle.

"Questa casa è grande, Ginevra, e molto antica." disse, prendendo una delle mani della ragazza fra le sue "E come tale è piena di trappole e trabocchetti. Al momento sei priva di difese, perché la tua bacchetta si è spezzata e l'ho spedita presso il miglior artigiano, cercando di farla riparare. Inoltre hai subito un forte trauma, hai perso la memoria: anche se avessi avuto la bacchetta, non so se saresti stata in grado di usarla correttamente. Capisci quello che voglio dire? Sono preoccupato per te. Quindi, davvero, non farti scrupoli e chiama sempre almeno una delle due, di modo che ti possano assistere."

Ginny si sentì subito rincuorata e anche piuttosto stupida per aver dubitato della buona fede di Tom. Aveva pensato quasi che lui la volesse controllare… Invece era solo preoccupato. Certo, rimanevano le altre domande che avrebbe voluto rivolgergli, ma avrebbe trovato il tempo per farlo. Forse proprio quel giorno.

"Tom, facciamo colazione insieme?"

Lui sorrise.

"Se hai fame, chiama pure un Elfo."

Lei annuì, colma di gioia, e si affrettò ad ordinare uova strapazzate e bacon per colazione.

"Senti, Tom…" disse poi, poco prima che l'Elfo ricomparisse a le portasse il vassoio con il cibo.

"Dimmi, Ginevra."

La ragazza esitò. Non voleva sembrare pressante, ma avrebbe davvero voluto passare del tempo con lui, a prescindere dalle domande che voleva fargli. Lo osservò bene, di sottecchi, e sentì una fitta strana all'altezza dello stomaco.

"Ecco, mi chiedevo… Mi dispiace di averti disturbato ieri sera, so che sei molto occupato, però… Io…"

Tom sorrise e poggiò coltello e forchetta.

"Se vuoi stare un po' con me, ti accontenterò. Che ne dici di raggiungermi in biblioteca più tardi? Adesso ho del lavoro da sbrigare, come ti ho detto, però verso le undici credo che non ci siano problemi. Chiedi a Daphne di accompagnarti, ok?"

Il viso di Ginny si aprì in un'espressione luminosissima.

"Ma certo, ti ringrazio!"

"Lady Ginevra! Lady Gin…!"

Daphne arrivò sulla soglia della porta della sala da pranzo, trafelata. Vide Ginny e Tom seduti insieme a mangiare e provò un sollievo enorme, prima di impallidire.

"Oh, Daphne! Scusa se non ti ho chiamato, ma non volevo svegliarti. Ho fatto un giro e poi ho incontrato Tom, non è fantastico? Mi ha detto che posso raggiungerlo per le undici in biblioteca, di farmi accompagnare."

"Meraviglioso." disse Daphne, in un sussurro, mentre i suoi occhi saettavano sul viso di Tom, che sorrideva bonariamente. Lei, invece, era terrorizzata.

"Ragazze, visto che vi siete ritrovate io vi lascio. Daphne… Dopo che Ginevra avrà fatto colazione lasciala un secondo con Astoria e vieni da me. Ti devo parlare."

Ginny salutò Tom con un sorriso entusiasta e riprese a mangiare, mentre a Daphne iniziarono a tremare le ginocchia, tanto che si dovette sedere.

"Sì, signore." rispose, sempre con un filo di voce.

Sapeva che sarebbe stata punita, e non poteva farci niente.

* * *

Le Cruciatus avevano un sapore orribile.

Lord Voldemort l'aveva ricevuta nel salone principale della villa, si era premunito di sigillare porte e finestre e di insonorizzare la stanza, e poi l'aveva cruciata. Andava avanti ormai da più di un quarto d'ora.

"Quali delle mie istruzioni non ti erano chiare, Daphne? Avresti dovuto sorvegliare la ragazza. E invece lei è stata in giro da sola per probabilmente buona parte della mattina. Dov'eri, Daphne? Dormivi? Oh, spero che tu ti sia riposata abbastanza! _Crucio_!"

Daphne urlò ancora e ancora. Si sentiva andare a fuoco, ogni singolo muscolo era contratto e persino le ossa le dolevano.

L'incantesimo cessò e lei rimase riversa, tremante, sul tappeto. Lord Voldemort le si avvicinò e le diede un calcio in mezzo alle costole, facendola girare e tossire. Un sacco di puntimi esplosero davanti a Daphne, mentre del sangue usciva dalla sua bocca e lei si sentiva come se i polmoni le fossero strappati dal petto.

"Mi hai pure sporcato il tappeto. Vattene prima che decida di non aver più bisogno di te in modo definitivo e mandami tua sorella."

La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte: rantolando, un po' strisciando e un po' gattonando, si portò fuori dalla sala. Rimase un attimo seduta per terra, in corridoio, stordita e dolorante. Cercò di non far rumore, per evitare che Voldemort la sentisse e che venisse a punirla di nuovo.

Quando smise di tremare tentò di alzarsi in piedi, nonostante le gambe mandassero fitte di dolore. Tornò in camera di Ginny, passando prima a darsi una sistemata in bagno, per avvisare la sorella. Le si strinse il cuore: non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto che Voldemort la punisse per un suo errore. Forse, se fosse stata lei a dormire in camera con Ginny… Forse si sarebbe svegliata…

Voleva sinceramente bene alla sorella, e in ogni caso non avrebbe augurato mai a nessuno una punizione da lord Voldemort in persona.

"Astoria, il signore ti cerca." le disse, entrando in camera. Lei la guardò in modo rassegnato, già conscia verso cosa sarebbe andata incontro.

Ginny stava esplorando la cabina armadio e non prestava per niente attenzione a quello che le due si dicevano; anzi, non si era neppure accorta che Daphne fosse tornata. Era entusiasta, aveva appena scoperto di avere un mucchio di vestiti pregiatissimi e non vedeva l'ora di provarli.

"Lady Ginevra, sono tornata. Resterò per un po' io con lei, Astoria… Ha delle commissioni da fare." disse Daphne, sedendosi sul suo piccolo letto. Sperava che Ginny non volesse fare cose strane: non si sentiva in grado neppure di muovere un muscolo.

"Va benissimo." rispose lei, del tutto distratta dalla cabina armadio "Oh, Daphne, secondo te che vestito dovrei mettermi per incontrare Tom?"

"Scelga quelli che preferisce, poi vediamo insieme quali le stanno meglio."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ho una storia che in teoria richiederebbe un aggiornamento più urgente, ma ora come ora non ci riesco. Questo capitolo invece era già scritto, così… Beh, ecco a voi. Ginevra verrà tranquillizzata dalle doti oratorie di Voldemort… Eheh u.u**

**Ringrazio come sempre chi mi segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi mi lascia un parere attraverso le recensioni =)**

**Buona lettura! =)**

* * *

**Conversazione**

Ginny optò per un lungo vestito da strega azzurro, soprattutto per cercare di darsi un'aria vivace. La casa era davvero troppo tetra: doveva parlarne con Tom, chissà se lui le avrebbe accordato il permesso di cambiare qualcosina… Sperava di sì. Ma, prima di tutto, voleva parlare con lui del suo essere ragazzo. Non era facile, non voleva infastidirlo o turbarlo. Ogni volta che ci pensava, però, non poteva far altro che avvertire una fitta d'inquietudine.

Daphne l'accompagnò in biblioteca per le undici in punto. Tom era seduto su un grande divano – di pelle scura, anche quello tetro – e aveva un libro aperto sulle ginocchia.

"Ginevra." sussurrò, scocciato dalla visita ma conscio che accontentare la ragazza era il solo modo per preservare la sua anima.

"Tom, sono così felice di vederti! Speri di non averti disturbato…"

Tom sorrise, dolce, e mise da parte il libro.

"Ma figurati, sono stato io ad invitarti. Accomodati, dai."

Ginny, sentendo ancora quella strana fitta allo stomaco, piacevole, si sedette accanto a lui.

"Immagino che avrai molte domande. Perdere la memoria è una faccenda seria… Molto seria. Chiedimi pure tutto quello che vuoi."

Tom poggiò una mano su quella della ragazza e Ginny arrossì, lievemente imbarazzata. Il suo corpo le mandava strane sensazioni che la sua mente non era in grado di decifrare, non del tutto.

"Ecco…" era arrivato il momento. Doveva soddisfare la sua curiosità, e le parole le uscirono veloci e spezzate, dato che era ansiosa di sapere e, al contempo, temeva di chiedere troppo "Vedi, i miei unici ricordi sono confusi e comprendono le nostre confidenze attraverso il diario, e te… Mi sembra di averti visto una sola volta, e da quello che ho capito all'epoca avevo undici anni, però, ecco, vedi, appunto perché ero piccola, ma tu eri così, e sei così anche adesso, quindi insomma… Come mai non sei cambiato? Cresciuto?"

Era consapevole di non aver espresso bene i suoi pensieri, ma la cosa più importante, in quel momento, era non aver offeso Tom.

Il ragazzo sembrò pensarci un po', come per scegliere le parole adeguate. Era sorpreso, davvero sorpreso che, fra tutte, Ginny le avesse posto proprio quella domanda.

"Vedi, Ginevra, io… Sono speciale. Da tempo, ormai da molto tempo… No, aspetta."

Tom si girò verso Daphne e le ordinò di uscire dalla stanza e di chiudere la porta. Una volta che lo ebbe fatto, mormorò un incantesimo per fare in modo che nessuno, a parte Ginevra, lo sentisse.

"Eccomi. Scusa, a volte tendo a non far caso alle altre persone… Ma questo è un segreto importantissimo, e solo a te posso rivelarlo. Anche se hai perso la memoria, mi fido solo di te, capisci?"

Ginny si sentì riempire di orgoglio. La fiducia che Tom le mostrava… In quel momento, benché non si ricordasse niente del suo passato, decise che mai e poi mai avrebbe tradito la sua fiducia.

Ovviamente Tom aveva studiato tutto nei minimi particolare. L'aria di mistero, l'esitazione, il dimenticarsi della presenza di Daphne per poi farla uscire. Voleva che lei lo considerasse come una persona affidabile, abbastanza sicuro di sé stesso da dimenticarsi di chi gli stava intorno, eppure gentile e premuroso solo con lei. Vedendo lo sguardo che la ragazza gli rivolgeva, sentendo i suoi sentimenti tramite quella specie di collegamento che aveva con lei, capì di aver fatto centro. Certo non le avrebbe parlato degli Horcrux, né della loro misera fine… Però qualcosa in generale poteva dirla. E Ginny pendeva dalle sue labbra, perciò sapeva che non si sarebbe confidata con nessuno – come se avesse avuto qualcuno con cui confidarsi, poi, a parte quelle inette delle Greengrass – e che comunque gli altri suoi Mangiamorte avevano anche loro un'idea vaga del perché fosse inutile tentare di sfidarlo e ucciderlo.

"Ecco, dicevo… Ginevra, vedi, io sono uno studioso. Mi piace scoprire, mi piace creare cose nuove e, soprattutto, mi piace spingere, premere verso i limiti stessi della magia. Quindi devi sapere che, tempo fa, ho trovato il modo per rendermi immortale."

"I-immortale?" chiese lei, sorpresa e anche un po' intimorita.

Tom sorrise, sciogliendo così tutte le sue ansie. Lo stomaco di Ginny si contrasse di nuovo in quel modo piacevole.

"Sì, immortale. Il fatto che io sia perennemente giovane non è che un effetto collaterale. Questo soddisfa la tua curiosità, Ginevra?"

Lei ci mise un attimo per riprendersi dallo shock, e Tom ne approfittò per spostarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. La ragazza arrossì.

"Sì… Sì. Grazie per avermelo detto…"

"Mi raccomando. Deve rimanere un segreto fra me e te."

"Ma certo, Tom."

I due si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo.

"C'è altro che devi chiedermi? Sai, sono parecchio impegnato e…"

"Oh. Ehm, scusa, non volevo disturbarti…"

"Non dire sciocchezze. Mi pare che questo punto sia già chiarito, Ginevra."

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore, incerta se congedarsi da Tom per fargli fare ciò che voleva fare, o se continuare il discorso. Non voleva farlo arrabbiare, però desiderava ardentemente rimanere e stare con lui. Scelse un argomento meno scottante.

"Ecco, io mi chiedevo… La villa è così per un motivo particolare? Voglio dire… I colori mi sembrano un po' opprimenti." arrossì, stavolta per la vergogna di aver in qualche modo offeso la sua casa "Mi chiedevo se…"

Non ce la fece a continuare, e la sua voce si spense.

Tom non fece fatica ad indovinare ciò che voleva. Ovviamente l'avrebbe accontentata: i lavori di ristrutturazione l'avrebbero tenuta impegnata, allegra e lontana da lui.

"Vedi, io passo quasi tutto il mio tempo in biblioteca, in camera, nello studio o nel mio salottino privato. Quindi, a parte questo, non mi sono mai curato dell'arredamento della casa, che era già così quando l'ho… Ottenuta. Ma, ovviamente, puoi fare tutti i cambiamenti che vuoi, l'importante è che non tocchino le mie stanze e che non butti via niente senza il mio permesso."

Gli occhi di Ginny si illuminarono.

"Davvero? Posso davvero ritoccare tutto? A parte le tue stanze? E per la roba come…"

"Ah, Ginevra…" la interruppe lui, stringendole la mano – che non aveva mai lasciato – e sorridendole "Te l'ho detto, puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi. Per le cose che non ti piacciono ma che potrebbero avere un valore, dì agli Elfi di spostare tutto nell'ala ovest. Piano piano andrò a controllare personalmente cosa buttare e cosa no. Sposta anche i mobili, non solo gli oggetti… E, ovviamente, fatti aiutare da Daphne e Astoria. Potrai farti portare i cataloghi dei mobili e di tutte le altre cose che ti servono."

Il sorriso di Ginny si incrinò un po', cogliendo l'ordine velato che si nascondeva dietro quelle parole: non poteva uscire di casa. Ma, dopotutto, Tom non aveva forse mostrato l'intenzione di proteggerla? Non doveva preoccuparsi. Un'altra domanda, però, le fece venire un dubbio, quindi si affrettò a chiedere.

"Tom, perché non ti ho mai chiesto prima di rifare gli arredamenti? Mi sembra strano che io abbia potuto vivere in una casa così opprimente per anni… Ma forse i miei gusti erano diversi…"

Il suo tono era incerto: dubitava che una perdita di memoria potesse incidere in modo così profondo sul suo essere, tanto da cambiarle i gusti.

"Perché ci siamo trasferiti da poco, Ginevra." Tom continuava a sorridere, cercando di infonderle sicurezza. Non voleva che si facesse venire dei dubbi, che creasse problemi "Avevi già proposto di riarredare, e io ti avevo già dato il mio consenso. Ovviamente hai perso anche questo ricordo…"

Ginny sentì un'ondata di tristezza travolgerla, pensando ai suoi ricordi perduti, poi però si riscosse.

"Benissimo, allora." rispose, ricambiando il sorriso di Tom "Posso iniziare quando voglio, vero?"

"Ma certo. Aspetta, richiamo Daphne."

Dopo che la ragazza fu entrata di nuovo il biblioteca, Tom si preparò a congedare Ginny.

"Ginevra, ora scusami, ma ho davvero del lavoro da sbrigare… Ci sentiamo più tardi, ok? Farò sapere agli Elfi quando intendo pranzare e cenare, così che potremo farlo insieme..."

La ragazza era raggiante. Sorrise, entusiasta, mentre si alzava, e seguì Daphne fuori dalla porta.

Mentre tornava nella sua stanza, ebbe un improvviso lampo di comprensione: se si erano appena trasferiti, allora era normale per lei non riuscire ad orientarsi nella villa. La sua memoria "istintiva" non poteva aiutarla, come invece era accaduto per incantesimi e pozioni, semplicemente perché non si era ancora formata.

Con molti pesi in meno sul cuore, Ginny entrò nella sua camera, decisa ad iniziare subito i lavori di restauro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eccomi dunque con un nuovo capitolo… So che non è lunghissimo e me ne scuso… Ma sto ponderando bene come sviluppare questa storia, dato che la trama, come già detto, è molto complessa e lunga.**

**Intanto vi lascio alle congetture e al vero obiettivo di Lord Voldemort: io me lo sono immaginato così, ma so che l'idea potrebbe non essere condivisa, quindi lascio spazio al dibattito, se qualcuno avesse qualcosa da dire. In ogni caso, in questa storia, seguirò questa linea.**

**Ringrazio chi ha messo la storia nelle seguite/preferite/ricordate e chi ha recensito =)**

**Se volete lasciarmi un parere, sarei più che felice di leggerlo =)**

**Buona lettura =)**

**Emozioni**

Ginny visse un periodo spensierato, fra i lavori e le occasioni per star da sola con Tom.

Piano piano iniziò a prendere consapevolezza del suo corpo; la sua mente si adeguò agli stimoli che esso gli inviava e, in certi momenti, Ginny stessa si sentiva _convinta_ di avere davvero diciassette anni. Era una sensazione difficile da spiegare, come se, guardandosi allo specchio, ogni tanto lei sentisse che il suo corpo era _giusto così_. Aiutata da queste sensazioni, anche i sentimenti che provava divennero via via più facili da decifrare.

Un giorno, mentre osservava degli uomini ridipingere un salone di azzurro, si confrontò con Astoria, che in quel momento era con lei.

"Senti, Tori…" disse, utilizzando il nomignolo che usava la sorella.

"Dimmi, lady Ginevra."

"Ecco, volevo parlarti di… Quello che sento. Sai, ultimamente riesco meglio a capire ciò che provo, però…"

Astoria sorrise, incoraggiante.

Ginny si fece cadere su un divano e invitò la ragazza a sedersi.

"Ogni volta che vedo Tom" disse, infine "Ho una stretta allo stomaco, mi sento contenta, mi sento arrossire…"

La ragazza sospirò.

"Insomma, credo… Credo che lui mi piaccia."

"… Anche lui sembra tenere molto a te." rispose lei, non sapendo bene che dire per non andare contro il volere di Lord Voldemort e, nel contempo, non deludere la lady.

"Sì, ma il fatto è… È questo che si prova, quando qualcuno ti piace?"

Astoria era perplessa.

"Beh… Credo di sì… Dopotutto, io non sono mai stata innamorata, però le sensazioni sono quelle… Credo…"

"Innamorata…" sussurrò Ginny, osservando fuori dalla finestra.

Quella parola le portava alla mente sensazioni dolceamare, che non riusciva a decifrare.

"Astoria" chiese, per distrarsi da ciò che non capiva "Credi che potrei avere una possibilità? Che Tom mi possa ricambiare?"

La ragazza assottigliò le labbra. Non sapeva cosa rispondere, così cercò un compromesso con: "Il Lord sembra tenere molto a te", che altro non era ciò che aveva detto prima.

In cuor suo sapeva che Voldemort non era in grado di amare. Sembrava essere oltre ogni umano sentimento…

"Allora, magari, ho una speranza." rispose Ginny, tutta contenta, per poi alzarsi e andare da uno degli uomini che stavano dipingendo.

Il Signore Oscuro aveva sentito i sentimenti della ragazza crescere, attraverso il legame particolare che aveva con lei. Da una parte gli procuravano un po' di fastidio, arrivando a distrarlo, ma dall'altra ne era affascinato. Lui, che si era considerato sempre il più potente di tutti proprio perché non cedeva alla debolezza dei sentimenti umani, stava imparando cosa voleva dire tenere ad una persona. Non direttamente, solo di riflesso, ma stava provando le stesse sensazioni di Ginny.

Astoria, quella sera, gli fece rapporto.

Quando la ragazza se ne andò, si versò un bicchiere di vino e si sedette sulla sua poltrona preferita, pensieroso.

Le sue ricerche non stavano portando a nulla, questo era un dato di fatto. Per giorni non si era voluto arrendere all'evidenza, continuando a cercare, ma ora la sua mente stava elaborando un piano di riserva.

Ginny Weasley era la sua via per l'immortalità, ed era quindi essenziale per la buona riuscita della sua idea. Lui era un manipolatore nato: non sarebbe stato difficile convincerla, deviarla verso il sentiero che aveva scelto. Il problema si sarebbe posto poi, in caso, perché se il legame avrebbe funzionato a due vie, come stava già avvenendo a lui…

Avrebbe provveduto, in qualche modo. La scelta sarebbe stata di Ginevra: seguirlo, avendo ciò che desiderava ora, o rinnegarlo, facendo in modo che lui la imprigionasse a vita, costringendola a non andargli contro. In ogni caso, anche se lei si fosse liberata in qualche modo, anche se lei fosse corsa ad avvisare i suoi amichetti… Se il suo piano fosse andato a buon fine, lui avrebbe acquistato l'immortalità certa. Nessun sacrificio sarebbe potuto riuscire a fermare la sua ascesa.

Lui avrebbe dominato prima l'Inghilterra magica, poi il mondo intero. Una volta ottenuto il potere, avrebbe delegato le noiosissime faccende burocratiche ad altri, ritirandosi a vita privata, libero di condurre i suoi tanti esperimenti verso i limiti della magia stessa.

Ecco, infine, la sola cosa che neanche Albus Silente era riuscito a capire di lui: il suo interesse personale per spingersi vero i limiti ed anche oltre; il suo amore per il sapere; il potere utilizzato come mezzo necessario, ma non come scopo finale.

Lord Voldemort aveva assecondato i suoi fedeli Mangiamorte nelle loro idee sulla purezza del sangue non per convinzione, ma per poterli usare come soldati in una guerra che aveva un solo scopo: rovesciare lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza; permettere ai maghi e ai babbani e a qualsiasi altra creatura di convivere senza più alcun segreto; permettere quindi a lui di sperimentare e apprendere, ancora, ancora e ancora, così per l'eternità, così da diventare il mago più colto e potente di tutti gli altri.

Il Signore Oscuro finì di bere il vino e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo piano a più breve termine, lasciando da parte i suoi sogni: doveva convincere Ginevra Weasley. Avrebbe usato i suoi stessi sentimenti per farlo, le emozioni che sentiva attraverso il loro legame, e, poi, sarebbe potuto di nuovo scendere in campo direttamente per portare a termine la sua più alta missione.

Senza dover più temere la morte.

Ginny aveva iniziato a sognare.

Da quando si era resa conto di cosa volessero dire i suoi sentimenti per Tom, ogni volta che era con lui o che ci pensava l'assaliva una gran felicità, sostituita però dopo da un'insopportabile malinconia. Lei non riusciva a venirne a capo: perché aveva queste emozioni contrastanti?

Così, la prima volta che era andata a dormire con questi pensieri, aveva visto. Un lampo verde, due occhi che le guardavano con affetto. Capelli rossi sopra un sacco di teste che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Un sorriso con dei denti grandi, riccioli bruni e altri sprazzi di colori.

Volti, volti a cui non sapeva dare un nome, e poi sorrisi, carezze, la sensazione di essere stretta a qualcuno, la paura di un temporale, una casa scricchiolante, un enorme castello al chiaro di luna.

Non riusciva a raccapezzarsi: cosa volevano dire? Erano solo sogni? Sembravano così… Così _veri_.

Ginny era sempre più turbata.

Lord Voldemort decise di agire. Aveva sentito il turbamento di Ginny, quello che ancora non era il tarlo del dubbio ma che lo sarebbe diventato presto. Non poteva permettersi di obliviarla, non ancora, o avrebbe dovuto rifare tutto da capo.

Solo nella sua camera da letto, osservando un temporale infuriare fuori dalla finestra, il Signore Oscuro sorrise, conscio che dal giorno dopo tutto sarebbe cambiato.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ed ecco quindi anche questo capitolo =)**

**In verità era pronto da un po', ma siccome d'ora in avanti aggiornerò quasi solo le storie di cui h già pronti i capitoli, ho deciso di aspettare per postarvelo. Così l'attesa non dovrà essere troppo lunga per il prossimo, no?**

**Gli esami si avvicinano, avrò sempre meno tempo per dedicarmi alla scrittura… Abbiate pazienza.**

**Ringrazio comunque chi segue/preferisce/ricorda nonostante tutto e chi trova il tempo di lasciarmi un parere =)**

**Buona lettura!**

* * *

**Il primo bacio**

Lord Voldemort aveva iniziato con piccole cose.

Le scostava la sedia prima di pranzo e di cena. Ogni tanto faceva finta di capitare "per caso" nelle stanze dove si trovava; magari con un fiore o un regalo fra le mani.

"Ho pensato a te…" le sussurrava, cercando di infondere tenerezza nello sguardo, e Ginny avvampava.

Stava cedendo, poco per volta. Non che si rivelasse molto complicato, in quel senso: il vero lavoro consisteva nel fare in modo che i suoi sentimenti per lui aumentassero lasciando "in ombra" i suoi sogni, i suoi turbamenti.

"Dimmi, Ginevra, com'è andata la tua giornata?"

Il Signore Oscuro aveva preso l'abitudine di invitare la ragazza nel suo salotto preferito – una delle poche stanze che non le aveva permesso di ritoccare – la sera, per parlare con lei della giornata. In genere lui non diceva molto, ma stava ad ascoltare – o fingere di ascoltare – le sciocchezze che uscivano dalla sua bocca, sorridendo affabile. In questo modo sperava di farle dormire sogni più tranquilli, distraendola dagli "strani sogni" che lei le aveva raccontato una volta. In quell'occasione, lui si era limitato a minimizzare, ipotizzando che fosse uno strano scherzo che la sua mente le faceva, per via della memoria perduta.

Due settimane dopo l'inizio di questa nuova routine, Lord Voldemort decise di osare. Quando Ginny si sedette sul divano, quella sera, lui le si accomodò accanto, vicino. Lei era arrossita e lui aveva percepito il suo battito cardiaco aumentare, attraverso il loro legame. Le aveva scostato una ciocca di capelli dal viso, mettendogliela dietro l'orecchio.

"Ginevra…" sussurrò, la voce bassa e roca.

Era già stato con delle donne, nella sua vita. Nessun coinvolgimento sentimentale, solo desiderio carnale da soddisfare. In un certo senso, quella volta era diversa: aveva un piano da portare a compimento di cui quello era un tassello fondamentale, certo, ma il riuscire a _sentire_ le emozioni della ragazza era una particolarità nuova che non sempre riusciva a tenere sotto controllo. Delle volte, questa sua debolezza lo faceva infuriare.

"Tom…"

Ginevra si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore. Era agitata, emozionata, _speranzosa_. Il comportamento di Tom le faceva ben sperare di essere ricambiata, anche se per lei tutto era una nuova esperienza. In un certo senso, il non sapere se un bacio con lui fosse il suo primo bacio, ad esempio, la destabilizzava. Sentiva un desiderio profondo di stare con Tom, ma al contempo ne era spaventate e credeva di aver bisogno di più tempo, anche per poter gestire al meglio il lato "fisico" della cosa. Imparava sempre di più sul suo corpo, ma non era ancora abbastanza.

"Ginevra, ho bisogno di confessarti una cosa."

"Dimmi…"

"Ecco, noi… Noi eravamo amanti. Io cerco di essere paziente, so che per te non è una situazione facile, ma io… Ti desidero così tanto… Aspetterò, ma almeno dimmi… I tuoi sentimenti, per me, sono ancora gli stessi?"

Ginny spalancò gli occhi. Ecco, infine, che Tom le rivelava di avere una relazione con lei… Non poteva sentirsi più soddisfatta. Allora non c'era neppure bisogno che si facesse paranoie, che si chiedesse il perché delle sue sensazioni… Lui la ricambiava, lui era già legato a lei. Perché Daphne e Astoria non gliel'avevano detto? Forse perché era un argomento delicato, forse perché Tom stava aspettando il momento giusto…

"Tom, io… È sa quando mi sono svegliata senza ricordi che… Insomma… Che provo qualcosa per te. All'inizio non riuscivo a capire bene, ma poi…"

"In che senso, non riuscivi a capire bene?"

Tom aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua e la stava guardando dritta negli occhi. Ginny si perse nel suo sguardo nero e cupo, profondo, preoccupato.

"Io… Credevo di avere undici anni, all'inizio, così… Non ero molto a mio agio nel mio corpo, non capivo…"

"E adesso, riesci a capire?"

"Forse… Credo… Sì, ma…"

"Va bene. Allora… Aspetterò. Mi basta sapere che i tuoi sentimenti siano sempre gli stessi…"

"Lo sono… Tom…"

"Shhh… Almeno questo… Concedimelo…"

Tom aveva chiuso gli occhi, avvicinandosi.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono, delicatamente. Poi lui fece pressione, affinché il bacio potesse approfondirsi.

Lord Voldemort si giustificò dicendosi che quel bacio era necessario, che serviva a rinsaldare il legame. Che iniziava a delimitare i confini del loro rapporto, dove lei doveva credere di essere sua, e sua soltanto. Ma tutto questo avvenne dopo.

Prima, ci fu spazio solo per il battito accelerato, per il sudore, per il fremito, per il _desiderio_. Le sensazioni di Ginevra, impazzite, gli arrivarono dritte al cuore, quello che non credeva di aver mai posseduto. Si abbandonò all'istinto e, per la prima volta in vita sua, baciò e fu baciato, senza imporsi sull'altra persona, ma finendo per essere ricambiato. Lasciò che Ginny dettasse il tempo, si adeguò ai suoi movimenti e si trovò a stringerla a sé, con una mano nei suoi capelli e l'altra sulla sua schiena.

Alla fine, quando entrambi si staccarono, per riprendere fiato, il primo istinto di Voldemort fu quello di schiantare la ragazza, di mandarla via da quella stanza, addirittura di torturarla. Lei l'aveva fatto sentire _debole_ e, questo, non poteva proprio sopportarlo.

Si ricompose, pensando e convincendo se stesso che quel bacio era voluto, così come era stato posto in essere – di modo che lei lo guidasse, quindi. Non poteva mandare a monte il suo piano per un lampo d'ira irrazionale.

"Ginevra…" disse, la voce sempre roca, cercando di liberarsi dalle emozioni della ragazza.

"Tom, io… Oh, è stato meraviglioso…"

"Ginevra… Vai pure a dormire, ora… Io… Non son sicuro di riuscire a resisterti, se continui a stare qui…"

La ragazza si strinse un attimo all'uomo; poi si alzò e uscì dalla stanza.

Lord Voldemort, ora in grado di sfogare la sua ira, premette sul marchio nero.

Meno di un minuto dopo, Rodolphus Lestrange apparve, direttamente nel salotto, inchinandosi al suo signore.

"Portami qualche inutile babbano: ho bisogno di distrarmi."

Il Mangiamorte non se lo fece ripetere. Meno di un quarto d'ora dopo riapparve, con una famiglia di Babbani legata stretta che si guardava attorno terrorizzata. Il più piccolo dei figli doveva avere sui cinque anni.

Lord Voldemort congedò Lestrange, poi insonorizzò la stanza e la chiuse a chiave, liberò la famiglia e si divertì con loro, cruciandoli senza pietà, un lampo di follia negli occhi.

Le loro urla, inudibili dal resto del Manor, si spensero solo al mattino, quando, in un attimo di pietà, il Signore Oscuro decise di ucciderli tutti.

* * *

Ginny era senza parole, stordita, con le gambe che tremavano.

Si toccò le labbra, piano, mentre quasi correva per raggiungere le sue stanze. Quel bacio era stato fantastico: l'aveva desiderato così a lungo che… Quasi non lo credeva vero. E poi, le rivelazioni di quella notte! Lei e Tom avevano una relazione, probabilmente da tempo.

"Daphne! Astoria!" urlò, entrando nella sua stanza. Le due donne l'aspettavano lì, dopo che Lord Voldemort aveva ordinato loro di dimostrare fiducia alla lady in quel modo, lasciandole percorrere da sola i pochi corridoi che separavano il suo salotto dalla camera da letto.

"Lady Ginevra… Va tutto bene? Sembrate accaldata." le disse Astoria, alzandosi.

"Oh… Sì, io… Oh, cavolo! Tom mi ha rivelato di avere una relazione con me… E mi ha anche baciata!"

A quelle parole lo sguardo di Daphne si adombrò un attimo, ma Ginny non ci fece caso, troppo euforica per le novità.

"Oh, ma è meraviglioso, lady!"

La ragazza rimase sveglia per buona parte della notte raccontando nei dettagli ciò che era successo, mentre un'assonnata Astoria e una scocciata Daphne cercarono di mostrarsi entusiaste della novità.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ho deciso di affrettare un po' le cose perché, altrimenti, non ne sarei più uscita fuori. Spero che comunque i passaggi logici siano chiari… Ho cercato di spiegare il più possibile, anche se dal punto di vista di Tom è molto confuso, dato che è la prima volta che prova dei sentimenti veri. Non riesce a districarsene e… Beh, leggete. Credo che metterò altre note alla fine.**

**Ringrazio come sempre chi legge/segue/preferisce/ricorda e chi trova il tempo di lasciarmi un commento ;)**

**Buona lettura!**

* * *

**Reciprocità**

Lord Voldemort si sentiva strano.

Ogni volta che vedeva Ginny le sensazioni che aveva provato durante il bacio prendevano il sopravvento. Ogni volta sentiva l'urgenza di baciarla ancora e ancora e, dopo le prime volte in cui cercò di trattenersi, decise di abbandonarsi a quella sensazione. Che fossero nel suo salottino privato, in sala da pranzo, in corridoio… Voldemort non riusciva ad impedirsi di prenderla fra le braccia, di attirarla a sé e di baciarla con passione, incurante della presenza di Daphne e Astoria.

Ci aveva riflettuto, a sangue freddo. Aveva cercato di analizzare ciò che provava, che era così sconosciuto. Ne era rimasto terrorizzato.

Non conosceva quelle sensazioni, quel _desiderio_; non conosceva cose come la gelosia, se non legata al possesso, ma quella era una cosa diversa. Non solo carnale, ma emotiva; fluiva dal corpo di Ginevra a lui, fino al suo _cuore_.

Lord Voldemort, per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentì impotente. Il piano procedeva da solo, anche fin troppo bene, ma lui non riusciva ad andare oltre perché era sommerso da quelle sensazioni. Aveva capito che non poteva, non sarebbe riuscito a combatterle. Si era sfogato più e più volte, chiamando Rodolphus e facendosi portare dei prigionieri, ma a nulla era valso.

Aveva così cercato di riprendere i fili della vita fuori dal Manor. Si era fatto recapitare tutte le informazioni necessarie e aveva scoperto che gli ultimi ceppi della resistenza ardevano sempre con meno forza, spenti dall'ondata di Mangiamorte che, da bravi servitori, si stavano occupando di non lasciare in circolazione più nessun ribelle. O'Touse era sempre il ministro della magia e, sostanzialmente, nulla sembrava essere cambiato… Ma ormai tutti sapevano chi c'era dietro quel regime, anche se non avevano il coraggio di opporsi. Il Regno Unito era sotto la sua guida, o meglio, sotto quella dei suoi Mangiamorte, che agivano per lui.

Apprese anche con una punta di fastidio che Diagon Alley e Hogsmeade, così come altri villaggi magici, stavano andando in rovina. I negozi che tanto lo avevano affascinato quando era bambino avevano chiuso i battenti e la malavita, anche quella non direttamente collegabile a lui, si era trovata il campo libero per agire. Lord Voldemort strinse un po' le labbra, ma considerò che non poteva farci nulla, ora come ora. Erano ancora in guerra, una guerra che sperava finisse presto. Una volta che il suo regno si sarebbe davvero potuto definire tale, beh, avrebbe cercato di ripristinare la situazione precedente… Con le dovute modifiche, ovviamente. Sarebbe stato un regnante nell'ombra, un tiranno la cui potenza avrebbe tenuto a bada la gente; ma si sarebbe anche dimostrato magnanimo e avrebbe fatto in modo che il mondo magico tornasse al suo antico splendore. Sotto le sue regole, sicuramente più giuste, ma sempre splendente.

Le notizie dal mondo esterno erano confortanti, ma lui non sarebbe riuscito ad agire in prima persona finché non si sarebbe risolto il piccolo intoppo della sua immortalità. E questo lo riportava a Ginevra: lei, che sembrava avere un tale ascendente su di lui, e ancora lei, che comunque gli resisteva, che si ostinava a sognare visi non più reali. Un mondo diverso.

Non lo sopportava.

"Sai, Tom." gli disse un giorno, mentre loro due erano sdraiati sul letto di camera sua. Tom l'aveva baciata fino a poco prima, per poi tirarsi indietro e combattere contro quel desiderio così violento che gli suggeriva di prenderla lì ed ora. Era una seccatura, ma si doveva attenere al piano "Stanotte ho sognato un lampo verde."

"Un lampo verde?"

"Sì… In realtà erano due… Un paio di occhi grandi e una luce strana, come un incantesimo."

"Non sembra più strano di altro che hai sognato. Perché mi racconti proprio questo?"

Voldemort non stava avendo una bella sensazione. Era come un fastidio che partiva dalle parti dello stomaco. Chiuse le mani a pugno.

"Perché… Perché… Era così… Intenso. L'ho visto più volte, quegli occhi… Soprattutto quegli occhi. Credo di aver intravisto anche il viso… Aveva i capelli neri, quasi come i tuoi, ma più… Mossi, disordinati. Sorrideva in modo gentile e… E…"

Uno scatto d'ira fece alzare Voldemort. Si chinò poi su Ginevra e le prese il viso fra le mani.

La ragazza si sentì impaurita. Il cuore le batteva forte e lo sguardo che vedeva in Tom era… Era così strano, così _malvagio_. Il suo corpo urlava 'pericolo' e lei non sapeva che fare. Dove era finito il suo ragazzo dolce, quello che le diceva che non vedeva l'ora di amarla di nuovo?

Voldemort percepì quelle sensazioni ma non riuscì a controllare la sua rabbia. Era del tutto immotivata; quello di Ginny era un sogno come un altro, sprazzi di ricordi di una vita che, ormai, doveva aver dimenticato. Eppure… Eppure sognava _Harry Potter_.

Sapeva che fra loro c'era stato qualcosa. Sapeva anche che, in genere, gli incantesimi di memoria con il tempo perdevano aderenza e generavano delle falle, dei buchi dove dei ricordi potevano emergere. Credeva, però, di aver impresso più forza all'incantesimo.

Fu in quel momento che capì che Ginevra Weasley si stava dimostrando un osso più duro del previsto da sconfiggere. Lei non se lo ricordava, ma il suo animo continuava a combattere contro di lui, identificandolo come il _male_. E il _bene_ altri non era che Harry Potter, il ragazzo-che-ora-è-morto… Il suo primo amore.

Ma come darle torto? Lui non conosceva l'amore, né l'aveva mai sperimentato. Silente era stato uno stupido a credere che bastasse _dirgli_ che era l'amore il sentimento più forte: non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

Ma adesso… Adesso sentiva. Il cuore battere, il desiderio, la volontà di possedere e di soddisfare. Il voler essere, disperatamente, ricambiato.

Le sensazioni di Ginevra erano così forti, così intense, e lui sentiva così appagato quando il suo cuore batteva per lui… Così…

Così non poteva far altro che arrabbiarsi ed odiare Harry Potter _ancora una volta_. Anche da morto, riusciva a rovinargli la vita, e ormai non contava più solo il piano.

Una serie di rivelazioni si fecero strada nella sua mente e Lord Voldemort collegò dei fili e ne distrusse altri. Capì che il piano era importante, sì; che doveva convincere Ginny a cedere a credergli, certo, ma non per il piano stesso… Ma perché era _lei_.

Bella, perché bella lo era sempre stata. E sua, perché lui la voleva per sé.

Ma, soprattutto, _viva_. Con dei sentimenti prepotenti, scalcianti, che gli avevano trafitto il cuore. Con dei sentimenti che _doveva provare solo per lui, e lui soltanto_.

"Ginevra." le disse, ansimando dalla rabbia, cercando di controllarla e venendone sconfitto. Gelosia, gelosia marcia che non riusciva ad esprimere in altro modo. "Guardami."

E lei lo guardò, davvero, e cercò di andare oltre al suo sguardo furioso e alla sua stessa paura. Lo guardò e vide un uomo ferito, spaventato, ma da cosa, non riusciva a capirlo.

"Qui, siamo solo noi due." continuò lui, abbassandosi ancora di più sul suo viso, lasciando che la rabbia svanisse e che il desiderio si impadronisse di nuovo delle sue iridi "Qui, non c'è nessun ragazzo dai capelli neri e dagli occhi verdi. Dimenticalo. Ci sono io, ed io soltanto… Con te."

Ginny chiuse gli occhi e deglutì. Adesso aveva capito: Tom era geloso.

Non riusciva a districarsi ancora fra le sue stesse sensazioni; non capiva come fosse possibile che avesse provato paura e non comprensione. Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lei? Le sue emozioni erano sfuggenti, difficili da controllare. Prima, quando pensava a Tom come a un amante, non era stato un problema abbandonarsi ad esse e cedere ai baci bollenti del ragazzo. Ma adesso… Adesso, o nei momenti in cui lui era arrabbiato, lei non riusciva a frenare la paura. Non subito, almeno.

La paura la paralizzava e le impediva di vedere oltre Tom. Non riusciva a scorgere il suo cuore e questo contribuiva a spaventarla di più. Ma Tom si dimostrava sempre molto, molto, molto attaccato a lei.

Come se lei fosse l'unica cosa importante. Come se lei fosse _fondamentale_.

Quando Tom poggiò le sue labbra sulle sue, con rabbia, Ginny si arrese come al solito e si ripromise di non dubitare più, mai più della buona fede e dei sentimenti del ragazzo. Doveva abbandonare la paura e fidarsi di lui, che era sempre stato gentile e premuroso, che si era preso cura di lei in più modi.

Tom, ancora sopraffatto dalla rabbia e dal cuore che batteva, non riuscì a controllarsi. Con una mano scese sul seno di Ginevra, coperto ancora dall'elegante vestito verde che portava, e scostò la scollatura per scoprirlo. I suoi baci si spostarono dalla bocca all'orecchio, e poi al collo, scendendo sempre più giù fino a trovare il capezzolo scoperto.

"T-Tom…" sussurrò Ginny, eccitata e confusa. Non sapeva se era pronta, non riusciva a capirlo. Ma aveva scelto di fidarsi di lui e, perciò, avrebbe fatto di tutto per compiacerlo. Per la prima volta, ragionando da donna, capì che lui si era trattenuto anche abbastanza, oltre ogni umana resistenza.

Quando Tom alzò il viso, lei glielo prese fra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo, con foga. Poi fece scivolare le braccia dietro la sua nuca e cercò di alzarsi a sedere: Tom l'assecondò e, in men che non si dica, lei si ritrovò seduta sopra di lui, avvinghiata a lui con le gambe, i loro sessi a contatto. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Tom le sfilò la veste dalla testa e ammirò per un secondo il suo corpo nudo. Aveva visto già altre belle ragazze, soprattutto quando era giovane, ma aveva sempre considerato il sesso un impaccio inutile. Un istinto animale da soddisfare il più in fretta possibile per poter tornare a pensare, progettare, ingannare, tramare. Ma adesso… Adesso Ginevra era sopra di lui con indosso solo un paio di mutandine; bellissima, con i piccoli seni sodi e un'espressione carica di desiderio.

Tom la toccò tutta, sentì la sua eccitazione crescere ancora e ancora, si unì ai gemiti della ragazza mentre si riscopriva in grado di amarla.

Amarla, almeno fisicamente. Non più solo sesso, solo pulsioni da soddisfare. Una cosa reciproca, forse per la prima volta in vita sua.

Si sarebbe posto il problema più tardi. Ora doveva solo toccare, leccare, gemere, farsi trasportare e ascoltare il battito del suore di lei, impazzito, che trascinava anche lui nell'onda e gli faceva provare le stesse sensazioni.

Anche Ginevra iniziò a toccarlo, a sollevargli la veste e a leccarlo. Era un po' impacciata, non sapeva come fare… Ma l'istinto prese il sopravvento.

Finirono nudi tutti e due, a baciarsi in quel letto.

Tom la spinse fino a che non rimase supina e lui si issò sopra di lei. Era bella, con i capelli spettinati per la foga, le labbra arrossate e lo sguardo imbarazzato e carico di desiderio. La penetrò dolcemente. Era la prima volta che si preoccupava del benessere della ragazza, e forse il fatto di sentire le sensazioni acuite attraverso le sue riuscì a fargli capire che anche il suo benessere era importante. Comunque non incontrò particolari resistenze, segno che lei non era più vergine. Decise di non pensarci, per non rovinare il momento, e si fece sopraffare dall'eccitazione.

Trattenersi fu facile, perché se lui andava troppo oltre, le sensazioni di lei lo rallentavano, domandolo. Non riuscì a sentirsi vicino all'apice finché non lo raggiunse anche lei. In quel momento, Tom si abbandonò all'orgasmo, stimolato anche da quello di Ginevra.

Dopo qualche altro secondo in cui Tom la strinse a sé, i due si staccarono.

Era stato… Strano. Strano ma fantastico. Bello.

E Tom, ora, si sentiva appagato. E anche tremendamente arrabbiato.

Ginny gli si era accoccolata addosso e lui, quasi in automatico, le stava carezzando i capelli. La sua mente, però, vagava.

Si era arreso. Si era arreso ad una donna, ma non una qualunque: l'unica che custodiva l'ultimo pezzo della sua anima mutilata.

Quella che doveva conquistare, e che era diventata conquistatrice.

Non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso, ormai l'aveva capito. Poteva sfogarsi con dei prigionieri babbani, torturare gente per il resto della notte e della vita, ma quelle sensazioni… Quelle emozioni, così _forti_, si erano ormai impossessate di lui, rendendolo irrazionale, irriconoscibile.

Tom si arrese all'evidenza e, dato che i presupposto erano ormai cambiati, decise di cambiare la sua strategia.

Il piano sarebbe stato lo stesso. Le sensazioni non erano necessariamente un male… Anzi. Poteva ancora sfruttarle a proprio vantaggio. Sicuramente le avrebbe potute sfruttare a proprio vantaggio.

Il rapporto con Ginevra era diventato _reciproco_. E Tom comprese che lei lo avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato.

* * *

**Noticine finali: Tom ha cercato di combattere contro i suoi stessi sentimenti (perché quelli di Ginny si sono mischiati a ciò che prova lui; hanno dato il via ad un circolo vizioso – o virtuoso – di sensazioni) per un po' di tempo… Poi ha capito che non poteva nulla contro di loro. In ogni caso, non li accetta ancora in pieno, e spero che questo sia chiaro. Infatti, nonostante tutto, cerca un modo di sfruttarli a proprio vantaggio e ragiona sempre e comunque in termini di 'piano'. Ha un obiettivo in mente, che vuole raggiungere ad ogni costo.**

**L'ho precisato perché non so se sono stata in grado di trasmettere ciò che volevo… La cosa mi preoccupa non poco .. ma non potevo tirarla lunga ancora per molto (per non parlare del fatto che sarei stata ripetitiva), anche perché la storia è già lunga di suo.**

**Spero inoltre che abbiate apprezzato il riferimento al titolo ;) questa è la mezza conclusione di quella che doveva essere la mini-long in progetto agli inizi, solo con Voldemort che si arrendeva completamente ai suoi sentimenti. Ovviamente, essendo la storia più estesa, alcune cose sono cambiate… Ma ho mantenuto la scena, che mi piaceva parecchio ;)**

**Come al solito, fatemi sapere ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eccomi che torno ad aggiornare questa storia ;)**

**Non me ne sono dimenticata, non temete ;) ho semplicemente molto, **_**troppo**_** altro da scrivere (sì, lo so, è sempre colpa mia che scrivo XD).**

**Bene, vi lascio al capitolo, quindi buona lettura! ;)**

* * *

**La prima parte del piano**

Erano passate diverse settimane.

Lord Voldemort attendeva, completamente in balia dei sentimenti, e quell'attesa altro non era che la firma della sua insicurezza.

Fra lui e Ginevra le cose andavano per il meglio. Avevano iniziato a fare l'amore regolarmente, dopo la loro prima volta, e stare con lei era un vortice di desiderio, passione e gelosia.

Lei, dal canto proprio, aveva chiesto a Daphne di prepararle una pozione calmante per dormire meglio la notte. La ragazza le aveva dato così un intruglio soporifero che la faceva crollare alle dieci di sera, permettendole di gustarsi un sogno senza sogni per almeno otto ore.

Non aveva più rivisto né occhi verdi, né capelli neri spettinati, né visi che le sembravano più o meno famigliari. Si era concentrata solo su Tom, che d'altra parte ricambiava il suo interesse e la faceva sentire corteggiata, appagata, _amata_.

Stavano insieme tutte le volte in cui era possibile. Rispetto all'inizio, il ragazzo si prendeva molto più tempo da passare con lei, e Ginny non sapeva a cosa attribuire il suo cambiamento, ma ne era comunque contenta.

Dopo diverso tempo, Voldemort decise di agire. Nonostante i suoi dubbi, nonostante la paura di perderla – perché _sì, aveva_ _paura di perderla_ – e di dover ricominciare tutto da capo, fece chiamare i fratelli Lestrange e li ricevette da solo, nel suo solito studio.

"Mio Signore, in cosa possiamo servirti?"

"Accomodatevi, accomodatevi…" fece cenno lui, indicando due poltrone.

I fratelli si lanciarono un'occhiate, nervosi. Non erano ancora abituati al nuovo aspetto del loro Signore, ma non avrebbero detto niente, come al solito. Lui era riuscito dove altri avevano fallito: aveva fermato il tempo, lo aveva manipolato a proprio piacimento. O, meglio, aveva imbrogliato la morte stessa.

"Dunque, come procede la vita, fuori da qui?"

"Molto bene, Signore." rispose Rabastan "Ci sono ancora dei ribelli, e si nascondono bene. Ma li staneremo, prima o poi: ogni resistenza è vana. Qualcuno di loro lo abbiamo già catturato, altri uccisi. Ora si sentono braccati come conigli e non si azzardano più a mettere il muso fuori dal loro rifugio."

"Idee su dove possa essere?"

"Nessuna, mio Signore." intervenne Rodolphus, sicuro "Abbiamo controllato tutte le case collegate ai membri dell'ordine, ma niente. Sono tutte vuote, abbandonate."

"Bene, non vi preoccupate: li troveremo."

Voldemort si alzò, andando verso la finestra e osservando fuori, il giardino – o meglio, il parco.

La sua mente già lavorava, frenetica… Piani su piani, strategie… Ma c'era sempre quell'intoppo. Doveva prima portare a compimento _quel_ piano, e poi tutto il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.

"Mi avete detto di aver catturato prigionieri. Chi sono?"

Rispose Rabastan.

"Abbiamo preso Dedalus Lux, mio Signore. Aveva una valigia con pochi vestiti e qualche altra cosa di poco conto; sospettiamo si stesse trasferendo nella nuova sede dell'Ordine. Abbiamo provato a farlo parlare, ma a quanto pare gli hanno cucito la bocca. Pensiamo che la sede sia protetta da Incanto Fidelius."

"Altri?"

"Molly Weasley." intervenne Rodolphus. Gli occhi di Voldemort si accesero di uno strano scintillio "In una delle ultime azioni, quando ancora combattevano a viso scoperto, continuava ad urlare come un'ossessa a proposito di sua figlia, o cose simili. Qualcuno, penso il piccolo Malfoy, deve averla colpita con uno Stupeficium. Gli altri poi se ne sono andati, perché stavano cadendo uno a uno… E noi abbiamo visto che respirava ancora."

"Perfetto." rispose "Dove è? Come è messa?"

I due fratelli si lanciarono un'altra occhiata, preoccupati. Rabastan strinse appena le mani sui braccioli della poltrona, senza farsi vedere dal suo Signore, che continuava ad osservare fuori dalla finestra.

"Si trova nella nostra magione, rinchiusa nelle segrete. Non penso… Non è messa esattamente bene, ma è ancora viva."

Lord Voldemort si girò di scatto e fissò Rodolphus negli occhi.

"Bene, vedi di rimetterla in salute. Il più in fretta possibile. Poi torna da me e dimmi che è pronta."

I due fratelli si alzarono e si inchinarono appena.

"Sarà fatto, mio Signore."

"Mio Signore… E con Dedalux che facciamo?"

"Quello che volete. Se non può darci informazioni, non mi interessa."

Voldemort congedò i due uomini, poi andò a versarsi un po' di Whisky Incendiario. Giusto due dita, che bevve lentamente.

Rifletteva.

Non era una situazione facile. Vero, aveva detto a Rodolphus di rimettere in piedi la Weasley il più in fretta possibile, ma da una parte non voleva che… Che fosse _troppo_ presto.

Voleva stare con Ginevra, ancora e ancora; voleva baciarla e toccarla e prenderla; voleva che nulla spezzasse l'incantesimo che si era creato fra loro.

Ma era già passato abbastanza tempo; _troppo_ tempo. E lui non poteva stare fermo per sempre, doveva riprendere le redini del mondo magico, e poi… E poi, se fosse rimasto fermo, lei sarebbe andata _avanti_. Il suo piano era stato strutturato di modo che anche lei si fermasse, che rimanesse immobile con lui a governare sul mondo.

Soli, oltre ogni cosa. Ma insieme.

Ciò che prima non prevedeva il piano, era il suo consenso. Ma, adesso, il suo consenso era _cruciale_.

Lord Voldemort andò quindi a cercare Ginevra. Doveva parlarne, sin da subito, perché prendesse da sola la sua decisione. E perché la prendesse in modo _consapevole_.

La trovò in uno dei tanti saloni che stava ridecorando con le altre due ragazze. Erano arrivati dei mobili e gli Elfi Domestici li stavano spostando secondo le direttive della sua lady, mentre Astoria e Daphne commentavano entusiaste ogni sua scelta.

"Tom!" esclamò lei, appena lo vide, correndogli incontro.

Il suo sorriso luminoso gli fece provare una sorta di calore allo stomaco.

"Ginevra. Ti stai divertendo?"

"Oh, moltissimo! Guarda, i colori non sono bellissimi?"

Il salotto, che prima era cupo e grigio, con pesanti tende di velluto nero e un tappeto coordinato, con mobili antichi di ebano, opprimenti, ora sembrava dieci volte più grande. Ginny aveva tolto tutto e l'aveva fatto ridipingere di bianco, lasciando intatta la parete di nuda pietra e il camino di marmo nero, e stava sistemando dei mobili neri dal design semplice. Alle vetrate non c'erano più le tende di velluto, bensì leggere tende di pizzo bianche.

"Sì, mia Lady." rispose lui, non molto preso dall'arredamento in sé, ma desideroso di compiacerla "Posso parlarti un momento?"

Il sorriso di Ginny si incrinò appena.

"Proprio ora? Perché…"

"Sì. Proprio ora."

Ginny sentì un qualcosa nella sua voce, come… Come un tono imperioso, un ordine. Al solito, scacciò la sensazione di malessere allo stomaco e annuì, seguendolo.

Aveva deciso di fidarsi di lui in tutto e per tutto; gli aveva donato il suo cuore, il suo corpo e la sua vita. Non doveva più temere nulla.

Tom la condusse nel suo solito salotto, dove prima aveva convocato i Lestrange, e la fece sedere accanto a sé sul divanetto.

Ginny, che si era aspettata uno slancio di passione, si preoccupò un po' quando lo vide sedersi, pensieroso, con le mano chiuse a pugno sotto al mento.

"Che succede, Tom?"

"Ginevra… Ti ricordi quando ti parlai del mio segreto?"

La ragazza si agitò un po', sul divanetto, e cercò di sistemarsi meglio. Ecco, dunque, che i vecchi dubbi tornavano a galla… Non ne aveva parlato a nessuno; quasi non ci aveva più pensato, presa com'era dalla passione e dalla felicità che Tom sapeva donarle, ma loro erano sempre rimasti lì, in attesa.

Tom le aveva detto di essere _immortale_.

Ma questo non poteva essere vero. Oppure, se lo fosse stato…

"Parli della tua immortalità?"

Lui alzò lo sguardo, fissandola negli occhi.

"Sì, parlo di quello. Ginevra, io… Vorrei che anche tu lo diventassi." sembrava parlare con il cuore in mano e, da un certo punto di vista, era proprio così. I sentimenti si confondevano con il piano, e lui non sapeva più dove finiva la recita e dove iniziavano i timori veri, l'ansia di venir respinto "Ci ho pensato molto e… Non voglio vivere per sempre senza te. Non voglio. Io ti amo."

Non era sicuro del vero significato della parola amore, non ancora. Sapeva che era una cosa da dire, una cosa che avrebbe dato forza alla sua richiesta, ma il dubbio che fosse vero si insinuò nella sua mente.

Cos'era, alla fine, l'amore? Poteva essere quell'agitazione perpetua, quel nodo allo stomaco, quel leggero sudore che sentiva, ora, addosso a sé? Oppure la passione, il desiderio, la voglia di avere sempre con sé quella donna? O ancora la gelosia, la rabbia nel sentirla vicina a qualcun altro?

Silente avrebbe detto che era la cosa più forte al mondo. Ma nessuno era mai stato in grado di definire con precisione quella 'forza', quel sentimento. Come poteva, quindi, essere lui a farlo?

Ginny aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Oh, Tom." gli disse, buttandosi fra le sue braccia "Speravo che me lo chiedessi. Io non ho mai detto nulla, vero, ma… Ma ogni tanto mi assaliva questo dubbio, _e se io morissi, un giorno, mentre lui va avanti?_"

Voldemort la strinse a sé, leggermente sollevato. Affondò il mento nel suoi capelli e la passò le mani sulla schiena, accarezzandola.

Quella era stata la parte più facile. Sapeva che il sollievo non significava niente, a quel punto. Doveva ancora dire a Ginny _cosa_ esattamente l'avrebbe resa immortale, e allora sì che avrebbe rischiato di vedere l'orrore nei suoi occhi, la paura, il disgusto.

Eppure, anche solo per un secondo, Lord Voldemort si godette la vittoria, la sensazione di aver ottenuto tutto ciò che desiderava.


	11. Chapter 11

**Torno ancora dopo secoli ed aggiorno questa storia.**

**Me la sto prendendo comoda perché voglio che esca bene, sul serio. Adesso siamo in un momento cruciale, e con il prossimo capitolo penso che possa dirsi conclusa la prima parte di questa storia.**

**Nel frattempo, vi lascio leggere in pace :)**

* * *

**Dover scegliere**

"Ginevra, non è così semplice."

Il tono di Tom, quasi _amaro_, riuscì a rimettere Ginny sull'attenti. Si staccò dall'abbraccio e lo fissò negli occhi.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese, seria, mentre l'entusiasmo si spegneva velocemente.

"Tu sai che… Insomma… Questo tipo di magia richiede un sacrificio, Ginevra."

"Che sacrificio?"

"Un sacrificio umano."

Tom distolse lo sguardo da lei. Ancora una volta, Lord Voldemort non riusciva a capire dove iniziasse la recita e dove finissero le sue sensazioni. Sentì il cuore di Ginevra battere più forte, attraverso il loro legame, e la sensazione di orrore farsi strada nel suo corpo. D'un tratto, pensò che fosse meglio così. Non poteva più avere premura, o essere delicato; non poteva e non voleva.

Da quando era cambiato così? Da quando era diventato un… Uno stupido sentimentale?

Tutto ciò che aveva sentito l'aveva sconvolto perché sembrava così intenso… Ma non era nella sua natura farsi prendere alla sprovvista, quindi perché mostrarsi così debole, proprio adesso? Perché davanti a Ginevra?

Un moto di rabbia esplose nel suo cuore, e lui strinse i pugni, ma la sua espressione rimase la stessa. Nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a leggergli dentro, nessuno… Anche se…

_Quel_ pensiero lo sfiorò solo in quel momento, e Voldemort non si perse d'animo, ma calcolò e ridefinì il piano anche in base ad esso. Forse, sarebbe stato un bene. Ma doveva calcolare con esattezza i tempi.

Ginny, dal canto suo, non riusciva a comprendere appieno. Le parole di Tom continuavano a rimbombare nella sua testa, ripetendosi e ampliandosi, ma lei non coglieva del tutto.

_Un sacrificio… Un sacrificio…_

"… Umano?" sussurrò, ancora incredula.

Tom alzò gli occhi e la fissò, l'espressione seria e decisa.

"Sì, Ginevra. Umano. Devi uccidere una persona, e questo è il prezzo da pagare per trascorrere l'eternità con me."

Ginny sentì un conato di vomito salire, ma lo ricacciò indietro. La sensazione di _sbagliato_, di paura e di timore riemerse prepotentemente, mentre lei sembrava vedere Tom per la prima volta.

Poi ripensò ai suoi baci. Alle sue carezze, alla sua dolcezza, al suo voler stare con lei.

Una vita umana.

Una vita umana in cambio di un'eternità con Tom

I suoi stessi sentimenti cozzavano e si scontravano e lei non riusciva a trovare una soluzione.

"Io… Io non so." disse Ginny, la voce roca e incentra, mentre sfregava le mani fra di loro, forse per non far vedere che tremavano.

C'era il desiderio, da un lato, il desiderio di Tom che era così forte, così intenso. E poi la sua morale, ma davvero, _qual era la sua morale?_ Non se lo ricordava. Non si ricordava niente del passato, non si ricordava chi era stata né tantomeno i suoi principi…

Poteva solo scegliere chi essere d'ora in avanti.

Un altro moto di rabbia pervase Voldemort, ma lui rimase impassibile. Si era aspettato quella risposta; anzi, a dirla tutta, si era aspettato una negazione decisa da parte di Ginevra, il disgusto, l'odio. Invece lei era incerta, insicura, e non sapeva che fare.

Era una speranza.

Tom si alzò in piedi.

"Posso capire come ti senti – credimi, lo capisco bene. Se tu diverrai immortale con me, anche tu sarai in grado di comprendermi, e di comprendere le mie scelte. Ti lascio qualche giorno di tempo per pensare; poi dovrai aver preso la tua scelta, e non ci sarà modo di cambiarla. Non puoi esitare, Ginevra."

Ginny sentì Tom allontanarsi da lei, e non solo perché stava uscendo dalla stanza; no, lo sentiva distante, freddo, come all'inizio. Quel pensiero bastò a spazzar via tutto il resto e a far subentrare le disperazione.

_Tutto, purché io possa riaverti._

* * *

La sensazione di lontananza rimase per circa una settimana. Tom non la cercava, anzi, sembrava anche che non fosse in casa. Non lo vedeva né a colazione, né a pranzo, né a cena. Non aveva notizie di lui e Daphne e Astoria non ne sapevano niente.

Daphne la fissava con sguardo neutro, mentre lei si crogiolava nel dubbio e nella disperazione, e Astoria tentava di calmarla, di parlare. Ma Ginevra aveva le labbra cucite: Tom le aveva detto che era l'unica persona con cui aveva condiviso il segreto, perciò era ovvio che non potesse parlarne.

Un giorno pensò che, se Tom era diventato immortale, allora aveva sicuramente ucciso qualcuno. Ginny rimase paralizzata dall'orrore per un minuto buono, mentre Astoria la scuoteva, ma poi riuscì a riprendersi.

_Forse un malato. Forse uno che non ce l'avrebbe comunque fatta._

Quelle giustificazioni erano la sola cosa che potevano farla stare meglio.

Parte di sé non accettava l'omicidio, in nessun caso, ma l'altra era dilaniata dall'amore che provava per Tom. Sentiva la sua mancanza, ci era attaccata in modo quasi _morboso_, così come a volte aveva pensato che lui lo fosse a lei. Era come se dipendesse da lui e, stando così lontani, la sua fiamma si stava spegnendo piano piano. Si sentiva debole, senza forze, e alle volte arrivava a pensare che avrebbe ucciso pure diecimila persone, se solo lui glielo avesse chiesto.

_Basta che torni da me. Torna da me, Tom._

* * *

Rodolpus era tornato dopo una settimana, portando con se quella che una volta doveva essere stata Molly Weasley.

Era magra, molto più magra di quanto fosse mai stata in vita. Aveva un labbro spaccato e un occhio viola, come se fosse stata picchiata, ma lo fissò lo stesso con odio e disgusto. Voldemort quasi rise, ricordando lo stesso sguardo di disprezzo negli occhi di Ginevra, prima che la Obliviasse. Si somigliavano molto, in un certo senso.

"Dov'è mia figlia, cane!" urlò, e Rodholpus agitò la bacchetta e le fece un taglio sotto la guancia.

"Porta rispetto al Signore Oscuro." disse, in tono minaccioso.

Molly, che aveva lanciato uno strillo per la sorpresa e il dolore, continuò comunque a fissare Voldemort in quel modo.

"Via, Rodolphus, non essere così duro. È insolente, sì, ma vedrai che non mi darà alcuna noia. Ora vattene, lasciala qui."

Molly continuava a fissare quell'uomo – quel _ragazzo_ – con rabbia crescente. Qualcuno dei loro aveva scoperto che era ringiovanito, in qualche modo, ma lei non ci aveva creduto… Fino adesso. La situazione sembrava disperata, ma lei avrebbe continuato a combattere.

Per la sua Ginny.

Doveva trovarla, e portarla in salvo.

"Molto bene… Molly Weasley. Ti ricordavo un po' diversa, ma non importa. Vediamo cosa si può fare, no?"

Voldemort agitò la sua meravigliosa bacchetta di sambuco – che ora gli obbediva magnificamente – e curò il taglio, il labbro e i vari lividi che la donna aveva sparsi sul corpo.

"Ecco, così va meglio."

Molly si era alzata in piedi, dopo che lui l'aveva guarita, e aveva provato a scagliarcisi contro, per disarmarlo. Voldemort rise e creò uno scudo, bloccandola.

"Sciocca. Non puoi nulla contro di me, _nulla_."

"Tu sai dov'è mia figlia! L'hai presa tu, io ti ho visto!"

Voldemort piegò la testa, osservandola. Lo stesso temperamento focoso di Ginevra, che purtroppo l'incantesimo di memoria le aveva spento. Ma lui l'avrebbe fatto tornare, sì, l'avrebbe fatto tornare e l'avrebbe fatto agire dalla parte _giusta_.

Era tempo che lei si decidesse.

"La vedrai fra poco, non temere." disse, sorridendo.

"Se le hai torto anche solo un capello, io…!"

"Oh, non ti preoccupare. È in ottima salute."

Molly sembrò confusa, per un momento, poi la rabbia tornò più forte che mai.

Voldemort chiamò un Elfo: gli disse di portare la nuova 'ospite' nelle segrete e di darle un buon pasto caldo. Sarebbe stato molto più _divertente_, se Molly fosse stata pienamente cosciente e in forze.

E poi, per creare un Horcrux occorreva un atto di assoluta malvagità.

Avrebbe atteso un giorno, prima di agire.

* * *

"Tom, mi hai fatto chiamare…?"

Ginny, quando l'aveva saputo, aveva corso verso le sue stanze. Mille dubbi ancora l'assillavano, ma aveva _bisogno_ di vedere Tom.

Rimase sconcertata, notando un'altra figura nella stanza. La donna aveva mani e piedi legati, e sembrava stranamente… _Familiare_.

Il cuore della ragazza prese a battere forte, mentre la consapevolezza si faceva strada nel suo animo.

Non c'era più tempo.

"Ginny." disse la donna, guardandola con… _Sollievo_.

"Ginevra." sussurrò Tom, e la sua voce era un balsamo per le sue orecchie. Il ragazzo le si avvicinò e le posò un casto bacio sulle labbra.

"NON TOCCARLA! NON TI AVVICINARE A LEI!"

Ginny sobbalzò, spaventata dalla furia che sentiva nella voce della donna.

Tom la lasciò andare, sorridendo, e arretrò di due passi.

Ecco, dunque, il momento.

_Avrebbe dovuto compiere la scelta._


End file.
